


知乎提问：你们为什么讨厌O？

by adiejiawoprprpr



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, O圈恶臭背景, O总攻, O攻, O权革命, anti O, 尊A
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 55,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiejiawoprprpr/pseuds/adiejiawoprprpr
Summary: 伪知乎体O圈恶臭背景，anti O，OA





	1. AB没有O

#OA

#anti O

第一章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 12,315 评论 119

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]AB没有O

拉我瓜者biss

不是讨厌O，是讨厌繁殖癌、发情狗、强制婚配、行走的生殖器、我弱我有理和特权，而O刚好全占了。

不谢。

评论

答主是A啊，哈哈哈哈

你这渣A，信息素警告！[doge]

查看所有回复

39K赞•7478感谢•4.5K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

借地吐槽。粗鄙之语警告。

我都不知道O协是不是高级黑，整天给O立“不得不发情”的人设，不得不个毛线啊？人家A男不得不发情就滚去无人区呆着了，你O打个标记就没事了还好意思走大街上在大庭广众之下释放你的骚味儿？

不为别人也为为你O自己吧，发情是不是很伤O的身体？

发情O是不是平时手无缚鸡之力，那几天特别腿软，被捕捉还陷入濒死？

发情O是不是不被操就很难受，操完了得打胎？

发情O是不是天天在说自己呆在生产地狱、生孩子都快抑郁了？

那你出来啊！你为什么不出来？你为什么就要贪图那点点欢愉而把自己往火坑里送？

发情O的观点：我是无奈的，A权B权强迫我，抑制剂不管用……balabalaba

其实不就是想靠下半身营业？

下半身致富多牛逼啊，我会生，我还会发情，你们都要为我心猿意马，再牛逼的A也要为我神魂颠倒！

我呸。

早年全族都在努力扶持他们，他们却列了各种“保护政策”把自己锁在O圈里，还要拉对象共沉沦，谁敢喜欢他们？

评论

之前O权还说他们代表传统女性呢，歧视他们就是仇女[抠鼻]

O圈一帮又当又立的，其实他们不一定都是O，可不管哪个性别的，一O就恶臭

查看所有回复

18K赞•1639感谢•1.2K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]别看了头像是P的

玉树临风胜潘安

以前学校洗脑太严重了，O都是宝贝、明珠、聪明可爱、有艺术细胞……后来看到真人，麻痹，反噬了。

评论

我们学校也是！！对O极其美化，给我们塑造了一个楚楚可怜的玉O形象！！

网上还有放这种洗脑包的，说A就是野蛮，Beta就是愚钝，只有O，聪明又漂亮，还孕育生命。我寻思O不就是以色事人的么？

查看所有回复

26K赞•1700感谢•3.2K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]夏天来了

PHD

讨厌的理由：不抗发情

所以那些抗的就很喜欢，O攻美哭

评论

O圈：O攻不配有O籍[doge]

O攻天天被那些O圈的rs并诅咒抑制剂失效然后被轮X[呕吐]

查看所有回复

14K•1448感谢•4834评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

O圈，爱捆绑A，一边捆绑一边又踩A，小时候还真的被忽悠得以为A都是道貌岸然，人面兽心的。

除了踩A，还对Beta两面三刀，嘴上说做闺蜜，其实想睡人家的A，多少AB就是被O拆散的，然后O还要说会拆开的都不是真爱，我才是他本命[呕吐]

最令我反感的是他们侮辱女性，说自己是传统女性的化身。MD一生黑！希望这些司马玩意儿早点端着他们的子宫爆炸吧！[怒气]

评论

真的，小时候没少骂A，大了才知道A他妈真是忍辱负重！

我爹告诉我避孕药都是A嗑的时候我都震惊了，O是有多想当生育机器！

查看所有回复

25K赞•6775感谢•831评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	2. 做人不要太O了

#OA

#anti O

第二章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 63,661 评论 2779

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]简单生活

吃吃喝喝玩玩睡睡

不讨厌O啊，ABO里O受的偏见最多，但是没几个人真的见到O吧？

跟风黑要不得

评论

原来的最高票答案呢？

原来不是这个前排呀，记得40K赞的

查看所有回复

1.2K赞•9315感谢•15.3K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]鹊桥小灰

小透明

O这帮死娘们儿，太贱了，长得那么好看就是想勾人吧？

我想操死他们，可是我不能让人知道我对他们有兴趣，他们不是有发情期吗？对，他们一定就想跟我发情！

我也不是真的对他们有兴趣，我讨厌他们！只不过我会舔他们，操他们，弄大他们的肚子！谁让他们是个O呢？

呵呵哒。

评论

又空降？魔幻

[呕吐][呕吐][呕吐]这种画风是O权没错了，全世界都想上他们

查看所有回复

1.1K赞•8700感谢•17K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]Beta Best

中间的才是C位

本人Beta，不讨厌O，不但不讨厌，喜欢都来不及

那些讨厌O的人想必放古代也讨厌女人吧

评论

EXM？批判O=排斥女性？有A女B女呢，轮得到你主子来代表女性吗？

拉我入群吧，我也想赚个黑心钱

查看所有回复

1.1K赞•9700感谢•23K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]AB不想讨厌O

恶意举报biss

大号已挂，理由是割裂ABO，破坏三性和谐

在此本人深刻反省，我说过了，[B]我不讨厌O，只是讨厌繁殖癌、发情狗、强制婚配、行走的生殖器、我弱我有理和特权[/B]。

评论

哈哈哈哈你删你的我加粗再发一遍就是

就是刚，哈哈哈哈

查看所有回复

204K赞•199K感谢•52K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]B权主义

不偏帮，不拉踩

尊重O好吗，现实里又有多少人见过O？没见过的人凭着一些风言风语就讨厌一个群体，这正常吗？

我知道我会被喷，但是我不会匿名。

呼吁大家理智、认真的看待O，不要键盘侠！

评论

实际处过O的告诉大家，O对得起你的每一分歧视！

别演了，要不是前面那些空降老子就信了[吃瓜]

查看所有回复

1K赞•9775感谢•10K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]专业吃瓜路人

板凳凉扇已就位

wb赶来围观

哈哈哈哈天呐原来说O怎样怎样我还不信，现在O权自己跳出来打脸？

[做人不要太O了.jpg]

[你好像是O噢.jpg]

评论

表情包抱走了[可爱][可爱]

恭喜O权殡位出道[作揖]

查看所有回复

55K赞•20K感谢•20K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

这一天终于来了，O被全网嘲。

几万年前，世界还只有男性和女性，女性也是这样被男权压制的

不过后来呢？后来女性顶了半边天，女尊女帝扬眉吐气！

今天你们对O的嘲讽，只不过是来日O权全面崛起的绊脚石！

我爱O权，我为我是O而自豪！

评论

O权放过女性行不行，女尊女帝有你们O什么事啊？当初世界从男权变女权还不是因为女孩儿基本不会是O？

不要端着个子宫就说自己是女人吧，子宫谁没有啊！可谁像您那样用？

查看所有回复

1.5K赞•9875感谢•33K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	3. “弱者”

#OA

#anti O

第三章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 12,6615 评论 5768

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

wb过来的，看见这话题火了，借地说两句。

为什么讨厌O？因为连O权都在说O是弱者，并且为这个弱者的身份自我感动，极力维护。

这个圈子全方位、长时间的向外输出O弱的形象，让你看到O强就下意识的产生别扭的感觉，觉得这是装B，是伪A，他们是不是变性了。O强总是自动被开除O籍，还被暴力谩骂，内心承受巨大的压力，忍受根本不必要的煎熬和自我怀疑，然后有人顶不住了，O圈就对他大肆宣传，让更多的小O觉得O就是O，O不可能战胜本能。

O圈还给小O们洗脑、包装，让他们相信O是独立于A、B的高贵存在，A、B只配当O的按摩棒与提款机。其实从古至今，O都是靠A续命的，O才不至于因为没人发情或者发情过多就死了，可O却硬洗成是A在强制标记O，A对O有过于旺盛的控制欲，O被关进了A的后宫、失去了很多自由和权力，O在A那里得不到应有的尊重。

评论

卧槽，真是这样，O权只想让O呆在他们画好的圈里，然后还要异性来跪舔！

爆个料吧，O圈一直用掩盖剂来替代抑制剂，以此唱衰抑制剂。因为抑制剂是真正抗发情的，而掩盖剂只是方便他们“不得不”

查看所有回复

45K赞•30K有用•25K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

全部6705条评论

精选评论(463)

匿名用户

卧槽，真是这样，O权只想让O呆在他们画好的圈里，然后还要异性来跪舔！

查看回复 18K赞

匿名用户

爆个料吧，O圈一直用掩盖剂来替代抑制剂，以此唱衰抑制剂。因为抑制剂是真正抗发情的，而掩盖剂只是方便他们“不得不”

查看回复 23K赞

匿名用户

早就形成一种产业了，是个O都在卖，只不过卖得很高级，卖得很有优越感。他们的后台是O协，所以稳赚不赔

查看回复 7K赞

匿名用户>千百万个梦

区别真假O强非常简单，攻的就是真O强，在A圈B圈真实拼搏的，受的就是披皮伪强，一开始会打掩盖剂装作很努力的样子，然后你看到他们露出本性也会以为这是逼不得已的，等你接受了他们，他们就原形毕露、再也不抗发情了，然后还以踩你贱你为荣，让你在他们面前自动低了一等

查看回复 27K赞

[头像]千百万个梦

O权老说O被异性讨厌和排挤，不管给了O多少好处他们都是我不听我不听你们就是歧视我[抠鼻]

查看回复 18K赞

匿名用户>该用户已注销

O强皆攻难道不是生理条件决定的？你都抗发情了你还怎么开生殖腔？你都知道O体很容易被本能了你还怎么不大改一下O体、让它离本能的姿态越远越好？顺便，改O体不是O圈常态？

查看回复 28K赞

[头像]围观神逻辑>该用户已注销

这位同学，你是说本能只有A抗得，Beta抗得，O去抗了就是变性？

查看回复 27K赞

[头像]千百万个梦>该用户已注销

那A为什么不能强迫你们抗发情啊？你们发情难道不是在强迫人家A作陪？

查看回复 16K赞

[头像]生男生女都一样

艾玛顶您上去，O风评这么烂跟O权太有关系了，他们不是想让O圈变好，也不是真的尊重O的生理特性。当A权B权在拼命洗脑大家“O很聪明、O很漂亮、O很优秀、是我们ABO的O”时，O权在说“你们会生，你们会发情，这就是我们O最特别的地方，最大的优势”，自己把自己当生育机器还甩锅给AB。

查看回复 19K赞

[头像]生男生女都一样

吐槽O的声音早在很多年前就有了，不过O权洗地说是B权上位了就踩他们了，再加上A权这么漫长的亲O政策，给O戴了一层厚厚的滤镜，大家也只是起了疑心，还没想怎么追究下去。可O权不知道B权和A权的区别，依然唱自己是朵小白花的废物人设，就犯了众怒了。说白了咱们全族发展到现在，你O完全是拖后腿吃福利的，大事双A去顶，小事AB来扛，家、国、社会，都没你O什么事，生娃也是你O非要生，你O生完了还得我们帮你养。你O狂吹的万婴时代，是A、B一起奶出来的，是A权常年跪O的最有力佐证。后来A权为啥倒了？因为那年A皇忽然觉得ABO三强是个梦了。

查看回复 53K赞

tbc


	4. 万婴

第四章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 1,412,789 评论 3.1K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

O受：白眼狼，双标狗，伪自强，真巨婴

O攻：假强真废

O受都是O圈的，这方面的情况其他答案都说过了，我就不赘述了，这里就直接说说O攻吧。

有人说O攻是真强人，不敢苟同，O攻也是废物，而且从某种程度上说他们给O圈带去的负面影响更大。

O圈已经烂成那个样子了，O攻还没有主见，还经常被O圈的洗脑，回归本能以证O心，这不是让后面的小O更没有抗本能的立场？

为什么O攻也成不了真强呢？因为只要是O，就是O废的心理，没有一族融合的概念，只有高一等低一等的念头。在他们潜意识里，A权B权就是压迫O的，他们O只有把A、B都踩下去了，才有自己为O的感觉。

可惜A是天才，Beta是老鸟，O强又凭什么踩？踩不下去，他们就要回O圈，毕竟那里才是有O特色又把A、B都踩下去的地方。

评论

话不能这么说，我觉得O攻真的挺难的，多点包容吧。生理上的逆转容易，心魔却难除，O圈那么容易就向AB岔开腿，O攻就很难不为自己也在受A、B的关照而敏感。很多O攻挺不住都不是生理上的，而是心理上的，他们觉得自己出圈没有意义。

O错过了最好的时代，A权的时候Beta还是默认自己为第三性的，O如果那时就走出O圈和Beta一起兴百业，那现在人们也不会把O强认为是装B。但B强也是对A强的模仿吧，希望O强包袱不要那么重，强了就好嘛。

查看所有回复

230K赞•30K有用•75K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

全部23706条评论

精选评论（6673）

[头像]随手一摸就是矿

话不能这么说，我觉得O攻真的挺难的，多点包容吧。生理上的逆转容易，心魔却难除，O圈那么容易就向AB岔开腿，O攻就很难不为自己也在受A、B的关照而敏感。很多O攻挺不住都不是生理上的，而是心理上的，他们觉得自己出圈没有意义。

查看回复 28K

匿名用户

O错过了最好的时代，A权的时候Beta还是默认自己为第三性的，O如果那时就走出O圈和Beta一起兴百业旺家庭，那现在人们也不会把O强认为是装B。但B强也是对A强的模仿吧，希望O强包袱不要那么重，强了就好嘛。

查看回复 33K

匿名用户（作者）>随手一摸就是矿

因为O的眼中三性都是割裂的，跟他们O就是对立的，你对他好，他想想你是异性，要么觉得这该给他的，要么觉得他不想收，收了就是受敌之物

查看回复 15K

[头像]千百万个梦>匿名用户（作者）

感觉我们老祖宗的梦真的是要破灭了……TT TT

查看回复 27K

匿名用户（作者）>千百万个梦

哭啥啊，旧的不去新的不来。不就是穷点嘛，千百万变四元

查看回复 18K

匿名用户

骂O强的有病啊？好不容易出圈了还不重点保护吗！真要所有O都成O废？

查看回复 7K

匿名用户（作者）>匿名用户

不骂他就不是O废了吗？人一O，就得废

查看回复 13K

匿名用户>匿名用户（作者）

当初叫万婴就是说O像个小宝宝，不会有其他人那么强大，大家要多点耐心和引导。你们引导了吗？

查看回复 1K

匿名用户（作者）>匿名用户

那么多次三权开会和号召独立的你都瞎了？

查看回复 18K

[头像]千百万个梦>匿名用户

O协和O的锅不要甩给AB好不好，千百万计划，A权时代就在喊了，三个都要强，可以提前实现，不要有人掉队，可是你O的强就是吸A的血、抽Beta的油水，骑在AB的脖子上要吃要喝

查看回复 50K

[头像]千百万个梦>匿名用户

万年又万年，你婴何时变成人？

查看回复 99K

tbc


	5. 老哥稳

#OA

#anti O

第五章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 1,892,887 评论 5K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

哈哈哈哈，O弱你们讨厌，O强你们还是讨厌，直接说你们就是想把O变成劣等公民呗？

O在O圈好好过自己的，跟绝大多数人都扯不上关系吧，这么口诛笔伐全网追杀是为了啥？说好的独立，现在O在O协的带领下过得有滋有味，你们又来干涉个啥？

评论

划重点：现在O在O协的带领下过得有滋有味

老子难道不是在自己的圈里呆着就被你们硬拉去交配？？

查看所有回复

1.2K赞•9900有用•75K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

全部37030条评论

精华评论（4180）

[头像]在下兴儿

划重点：现在O在O协的带领下过得有滋有味

查看回复 151K赞

[头像]追A少年

老子难道不是在自己的圈里呆着就被你们硬拉去交配？？

查看回复 199K

[头像]B权万岁

我们是客户啊[滑稽][滑稽]

查看回复 63K赞

[头像]老哥稳>B权万岁

你膨胀了，你就是个舔狗！

查看回复 155K赞

匿名用户

讲个笑话，O独立

查看回复 173K

匿名用户

有一说一啊，别骂O强，脱离O圈的不容易

查看回复 33K

[头像]老哥稳>匿名用户

骂是因为他强半途又回去了

查看回复 77K

[头像]老哥稳>匿名用户

等一个他强等多久了，越等O圈越臭，你还不骂？

查看回复 121K

[头像]B权万岁>匿名用户

O圈已经臭啦，能改就改，不改就拉倒，反正给他们的特权都要一一收回

查看回复 127K

匿名用户>B权万岁

？？你们是在谋杀！想逼死O吗？

查看回复 10K

[头像]B权主义>匿名用户

撤掉特权就要死啊？那你们该死咯

查看回复 111K

[头像]不再迷茫>匿名用户

我是O，我觉得现在这种舆论挺好的，要是能让O协换血就更好了。

查看回复 131K

匿名用户（作者）>不再迷茫

你这算什么O啊？没看见人家不管我们是强是弱都想弄死么？

查看回复 3K

[头像]不再迷茫>匿名用户（作者）

我看见了，那些人里有A

查看回复 99K

匿名用户（作者）>不再迷茫

所以？你怕了？

查看回复 1K

[头像]追A少年>匿名用户（作者）

憨憨，你A爹一个罢发情你们可就没了

查看回复 369K

tbc


	6. 写作AO读作OA

#OA

#anti O

第六章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 3,092,817 评论 10K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

我是因为A吧。想一下A这些抗了本能的天才还要被拉去义务陪O发情，就很恶心O。

可能O觉得他们经过了整形、美体、嫩肤、缩阴、漂色等等O体改造，一个个都是美得让人心醉的，但A也是大帅比啊，A还天生丽质呢，要颜有颜，要身材有身材，要气质有气质，要才华有才华！信息素还特别高级！24小时都可以有，还不会被其他标记覆盖，而且A都学了控香术，泡了足够的虫罐，那魅力！！

可惜就拉给那些发情的O白嫖了。

白嫖完了，O还跟牛皮糖似的黏上了，天天让人以为他们对A多么痴情、卑微，A是多么无情、霸道！过去小Beta有一大半都是站O批斗A的，还会骂老Beta怎么怎么当了A的狗！

评论

唉，我当年也……不过知道真相后立马拉黑O了

A有苦说不出，O那破身子以前就是赖定A了，你要救我，不然你就是虐待我，我要是死了你就是杀人犯。A权一直在等O独立，可O舒服着呢，为什么要独立？

查看所有回复

210K赞•99K有用•38K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

全部7030条评论

精华评论（2180）

[头像]星期一到星期五

唉，我当年也……不过知道真相后立马拉黑O了

查看回复 41K

匿名用户（作者）

A有苦说不出，O那破身子以前就是赖定A了，你要救我，不然你就是虐待我，我要是死了你就是杀人犯！A权一直在等O独立，可O舒服着呢，为什么要独立？

查看回复 53K

匿名用户（作者）>我是小beta

A没法罢发情，当时没有抑制剂，一罢O就死了。就算现在罢O都很难受，你看wb上骂的那个狠啊。

查看回复 60K

匿名用户

所以真的挺瞧不起O的，本性就很差，后天还不改。

查看回复 111K

匿名用户

我是干销售的！我们公司就有那种玩自强人设的新人小O，说自己大学毕业了（学历造假的），有过打工的经验（什么工你们都懂），不想被婚姻包办，也不会生娃（丁克哦），说得非常坚决，那我们经理就想给他个机会。结果咧，三个月试用期还没到，跟好几个部门的领导都睡过了。后来居然还靠政策顺利睡到了A！

查看回复 75K

[头像]A联出来受死>匿名用户

A联日常卖二A[呵呵]

查看回复 99K

匿名用户

我一直不能理解O的地方就是他们怎么会在实际接触过A之后还接着本能？三观不会受到冲击吗？内心不会感到自卑吗？还有去踩A，说A是什么人渣的，心得烂成什么样子？

查看回复 369K

[头像]A联出来送死>匿名用户

O哪里有三观，睡到A就好了，睡的越多越有范儿。

查看回复 333K

[头像]四元最爱>匿名用户

因为O的三观本来就跟A、B不一样，接受了A、B的三观，在他们看来就是不够O，被A、B化了。他们还觉得这是A用信息素洗他们脑了呢！

查看回复 465K

tbc


	7. 咱们的期望很高吗？

#OA

#anti O

第七章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 3,902,559 评论 20K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

O很喜欢把一切归为先天，哭自己无可奈何，可大家都是ABO，谁没有生理劣势？A封神了，照样一堆人动不动就骂A孤儿，鸡巴长瘤，野蛮残暴；B权也做大哥了，照样见Beta被喷你本来就是蠢货，现在这个废物才是你真正的样子！

正因为A、B都劣过，所以不能接受O对自己天生劣等、无法改变厄运的定义。

评论

没错，O做个选择吧，要么好好改，那就还当你是千百万，要么就自己O去，放我们AB组四元盛景！

强烈要求四元，ABO没有O会更好！

查看所有回复

500K赞•300K有用•263K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

全部18090条评论

精华评论（7780）

[头像]AABB

没错，O做个选择吧，要么好好改正，那就还当你是千百万，要么就自己O去，放我们AB组四元盛景！

查看回复 799K

[头像]我可以C

强烈要求四元，ABO没有O会更好！

查看回复 516K

[头像]可爱千百万

O不要执迷不悟了，你们现在不是“O”，只是AB的“寄生虫”，AB一旦不养你了，你就活不下去了！真的变成“O”吧！

查看回复 520K

[头像]千钧神百废兴

万婴真的配不上我千百万，就要你好好长，你还长歪了，NOZUONODIE

查看回复 500K

[头像]可爱千百万>匿名用户

这不是戾气，而是民愤。A权时不计较是因为A千钧抗压，不差万婴这一件，所以你O形象非常好，Beta都自惭形秽以为自己第三性，可现在，广大Beta发现你O就是包装的，那凭什么有那么高的地位？当A权被B权取代的那一刻，就决定你O也要起来承担责任。

查看回复 600K

匿名用户

呵呵，果然你们都是讨厌O的，认为O要符合你们的期望才是O，不符合就要死！我们O才没那么贱，O圈不只有O，还有O的同志，也就是异性！根本不需要你们这些AB来养！只要你们别再来干涉O就行了！

查看回复 15K

[头像]单身贵族>匿名用户

咱们的期望很高吗？

查看回复 700K

匿名用户

这都已经把O打上坏的标签了，O改不改都是个烂字。所有O都要团结起来，反抗歧视和压迫，反抗不公平的舆论！妖魔化万婴者必死！

查看回复 15K

[头像]单身贵族>匿名用户

有A就没有O圈（juan）

查看回复 999K

tbc


	8. 卑微

#OA

#anti O

第八章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 5,702,900 评论 35K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

因为A讨厌O呗，A喜欢O的时候有过这些义愤填膺的O劣言论么？O一直是O，可惜A已经不是那个A了。

评论

哈哈哈哈哈哈，A你变得好！

O一直是O，我去，好心疼A权的A

查看所有回复

5K赞•2K有用•65K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

全部28090条评论

精华评论（7280）

[头像]佛系招新

哈哈哈哈哈哈，A你变得好！

查看回复 450K

[头像]今天O协倒了吗

O一直是O，我去，好心疼A权的A

查看回复 320K

[头像]GB绝美爱情故事

天，好凄美！【狗头一定要带】

查看回复 233K

匿名用户

脑残没救了，发现你是个渣还得至死不渝是吧？

查看回复 270K

匿名用户

我觉得答主说的没错啊，就是A不想要O了所以O一下子就成弃妇了，从前都是O很软很萌呢

查看回复 20K

匿名用户

真的超级好笑，一堆Beta在讨论AO怎么样，然后站队A来喷O。A才是标记者哎，A不愿意的话，O能拿他们怎么办？操大O肚子的时候不说是被强迫，现在来说？吃定O人少势弱争不过谣言是嘛！

查看回复 35K

[头像]GB绝美爱情故事>匿名用户

我们虽然是Beta，可一直就在吃AO呀，你O的套路我们太清楚啦！先是嘤咛一声倒地，变成濒死状态逼迫对方陪发情，再在人家清醒后哭诉自己的卑微，哭诉这个肉体的痛苦，害人家得接着尽标记者义务，陪你们到你们不再“自轻自贱”为止。当然有不上套的，痛斥你们无耻，甚至想打死你们，你们就装无辜，扮可怜，甚至不惜摆出非常非常低微的姿态来迷惑对方，让对方最终因为自己的善良而向你们低头。

查看回复 666K

[头像]GB绝美爱情故事>匿名用户

而且你O诱奸人家A，最喜欢扯真爱这块大旗，诓得很多小beta也站你们，相信什么“命定”。即使在这个过程中，很多小beta都已经有所困惑，“你们是不是太贱受了”，“真的有必要这样爱吗”，也被你们以“这就是O对A的无力，只盼大家能理解”来圆过去了，从而把矛盾全都甩向了A。其实吧，A只不过是用一种面对强奸犯和无赖时最正常不过的态度来对待你们，就被说成了渣，还要向你们“忏悔”，真是憋屈死了！

查看回复 999K

tbc


	9. 本性

#OA

#anti O

第九章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 7,209,818 评论 55K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

O很迷啊，不抗本能，这样他们的内心就一直觉得A、B是标记他们的，他们只能被标记的，A、B“随时可以”把他们变成奴隶，他们“必须要”保持警惕，反抗A、B到底，因为A、B“不可能”不压迫他们，这是A、B的“本性”。

只要O一天不改变这种原始落后的视角，O就不会用平等的眼光来看待异性，既不会看到A的标记都在开荒守国，安民利户，Beta的标记都很淡基本可以忽略，也不会明白社会为什么在发展，A、B为什么要他们独立。他们不会发现“A只是ABO的A”多么削A的权，也不会承认“O是我们ABO的O”多么保护O的地位。

我希望每个O都好好想想，放任本能对你们真的有益吗？

评论

O以为A权是压迫B、O立起来的，却不知道那时候B、O没有A的标记根本活不过明天。O以为B权是Beta对A权的妥协和复制，却不知道Beta都想解放A。

O性本劣，恨O不自知，不进取。

查看所有评论

700K赞•576K有用•135K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

全部32058条评论

精华评论（5733）

[头像]革命尚未成功

O以为A权是压迫B、O立起来的，却不知道那时候B、O没有A的标记根本活不过明天。O以为B权是Beta对A权的妥协和复制，却不知道Beta都想解放A。

查看回复 635K

[头像]扶摇直上九万里

O性本劣，恨O不自知，不进取。

查看回复 500K

匿名用户

B权上位之后双A的担子明显轻了，AA或者A独的声音也大起来了。进一步解放A权吧！

查看回复 666K

匿名用户

讲真，A当初为什么要当千钧抗压这么苦？

查看回复 345K

匿名用户（作者）>匿名用户

有Beta继承A性啊，逆天改命，而不是坐以待毙。A受到了很大的鼓舞，觉得咱们族还是有希望的嘛，那就多奶几口咯。

查看回复 500K

匿名用户

A权就是推A性的，你们这些人都被洗脑了！生出来的Beta也得跟A一样才是强大，让Beta多受了多少苦？我们O才不上当！我们拒绝被A化！

查看回复 15K

匿名用户（作者）>匿名用户

那你别在ABO啊，去个没有AB的世界好好O你的嘛。这个世界就是姓A，A给了你尊严，A给了你生命！你以为你们O那样生出来的小孩儿为什么可以安心长大？因为A说不管生为什么大家都可以A！

查看回复 790K

匿名用户>匿名用户

讲道理，如果Beta没有A范儿，你们O看得上么？

查看回复 666K

tbc


	10. 匿名用户

#OA

#anti O

第十章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 8,709,000 评论 67K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

O这次得罪人了，所以很多人都讨厌O。

但是请大家嘴下留情，不要赤裸裸的说O劣等，对O进行歧视和人身攻击。还有很多小O根本没O过，就被扣上这么顶帽子，太冤了！！

\-----评论里有人问我支持抗发情吗？-----

我支持，但是还是要看情况。

O有权利发情和生育，这是O生下来就被赋予的权利，合法而不受任何侵犯，将O强行打药或手术改造生理习性，和阉割是不是有点像呢？还是要慎重的。希望大家不要为反O而反O，O是ABO的一分子！

评论

性盛致灾，还不许割以永治？

我们ABO姓A，好逆天，爱改命，抗争为强，独立自主。你们视A性为豺狼虎豹，视Beta的合理A化为丧失自我，避之不及，那还是离开吧，ABO没有O也挺好的。

查看所有回复

3K赞同•2K有用•455K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

全部57433评论

精华评论（10310）

[头像]知识改变命运

性盛致灾，还不许割以永治？

查看回复 1630K

[头像]驱逐O废

我们ABO姓A，好逆天，爱改命，抗争为强，独立自主。你们视A性为豺狼虎豹，视Beta的合理A化为丧失自我，避之不及，那还是离开吧，ABO没有O也挺好的。

查看回复 1468K

[头像]我叫你一声万婴你敢应吗

O圈是不是有句名言：ABO不就是操发情的嘛！装什么高贵？

查看回复 1250K

[头像]心态要稳住

O性劣等不是歧视，是陈述事实。O圈需要为这种客观印象的形成负全责。

查看回复 1000K

匿名用户

我真搞不懂你们O啊，难道不是有抗性后发情更爽吗？你们之间有心灵的交流了呀！A这么苏的群体，为什么你们只想白嫖？

查看回复 999K

[头像]万万没想到>匿名用户

当然是因为不靠强迫不可能让A就范呀！万万唱自己万人迷，可真正的万人迷一直是A嘛，双A不用信息素也迷死人！

查看回复 1200K

匿名用户

O协呢？出来给个交待！

查看回复 800K

[头像]小君君

你们想怎么O，随便，但是不要再扯上A啦

A真的不想陪你们

求放过

查看回复 1579K

匿名用户

小O莫慌，直接变性吧，整个身体都换成克隆体就行啦。我以前就是O，但是我也没去O，长辈说O三观不正，没有什么好当的，再加上我原来也没憧憬过当O，所以我就直接变Beta啦。所谓生理上的问题，在这个大星际的时代还有什么不可摆平的吗？别信什么不得不了。

查看回复 1200K

匿名用户>匿名用户

我也是换体的，但是我太天真，把身体捐给O协医科大了。现在用我身体的家伙可是O圈有名的色情狂

查看回复 1430K

匿名用户>匿名用户

什么鬼？他们把其他人移植进去吗？

查看回复 1600K

匿名用户>匿名用户

是的，然后专门发情接生意，非常恶心

查看回复 1583K

匿名用户>匿名用户

还有更恶心的呢，直接把O生的小孩变成黑户，去掉脑子泡进营养液里，几个月就变成成体，是A会复活，但是很虚弱，他们养一段时间，培养出了A性的性别认同，再给他换体到O性上，A变O再拉去卖

查看回复 1600K

[头像]百废待大兴>匿名用户

我去？！太吓人了！！有锤吗？！

查看回复 999K

匿名用户>百废待大兴

现在的科技只有你想不到，没有你做不到。吃瓜吧，吃到后面你会得到很多石锤的。

查看回复 1250K

tbc


	11. 恶

#OA

#anti O

第十一章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 10,200,090 评论 97K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

O性反A反B，反人类反社会。

对他们而言，A、B就是奴隶主，O则是可怜的奴隶，因此他们做的一切都是“为了争取自己的权利”，“合理的反抗”，不论他们做了什么，都可以用“本能”、“O性”、“自由”、“人权”来开脱，哪怕同样的事性别一颠倒他们就会破口大骂。

他们知道发情很容易吸引年轻人，所以鼓吹发情自由，在ABO刚分化出来的重要阶段一味洗脑孩子们欲望不可违，沉沦是本性，发情才是ABO，ABO就要认同一切发情！

他们无视本族因为A抗本能才建立起来的客观事实，对A权长期的抹黑和辱骂，对A性盲目排斥和污名化，A、B精英牺牲爱情及婚姻自由给予他们的信息素支援，他们毫无感激，反而沾沾自喜，觉得这是O的本事。

O对异性没有感情，对孩子也没有。生育是他们巩固O权的手段，孩子是他们搞O尊的工具。这些孩子都是国家育儿院养的，他们不负任何责任，但他们会在孩子们分出ABO后忽然有了母亲的意识，要孩子们尊重、孝敬自己，而且要孩子们听从自己的安排，否则就是不孝。

他们会分化孩子们之间的感情，说O孩子才是宝贝，A、B孩子都是贱种，可一旦这些O孩子也拥有了对A、B的胞亲意识，他们又会把O孩子一起抛弃。

这些还是说国家帮忙养大的孩子，还有很多是他们偷生的。这些被黑户的孩子，不可能在ABO分出之前得到什么人性的待遇，还会被洗脑，从小就植入对A、B的仇恨和贬低，他们将来不管是不是O，都要把自己当O，服务O性，排斥A、B的生理和完整的人格。

对于O来说，ABO是不存在的，只有AB贱种和O权至上。

评论

国家的生育控制就应该更规范一点，把O也限制死！按证生娃，按证养子！人渣怎么配为人父母？

暗访过，O圈偷偷弄的那些育儿院条件非常差，人员也不专业，孩子们经常受到辱骂和虐待，然后O去演一演慈母的戏，孩子们就都相信坏人都是A、B，我妈也在受苦了。

查看所有回复

1024K赞同•999K有用•2216K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

全部104339评论

精华评论（37635）

[头像]家有双子座

国家的生育控制就应该更规范一点，把O也限制死！按证生娃，按证养子！人渣怎么配为人父母？

查看回复 1800K

匿名用户

暗访过，O圈偷偷弄的那些育儿院条件非常差，人员也不专业，孩子们经常受到辱骂和虐待，然后O去演一演慈母的戏，孩子们就都相信坏人都是A、B，我妈也在受苦了。

查看回复 2260K

[头像]孩子们都是天使>匿名用户

我操！！！我好想杀了那帮人渣！！！

查看回复 2100K

[头像]码农

既然这么想当奴隶，那就让他们当奴隶吧！

查看回复 1607K

[头像]生活是门艺术>匿名用户

为什么不曝光啊？？？

查看回复 1799K

匿名用户>生活是门艺术

这么黑暗的东西只能先处理，处理到一定程度了再曝光

O圈对孩子做的那些恶还多着呢，他们的观点是人我生的，我当然有权决定他的一切。

查看回复 2300K

匿名用户>匿名用户

我懂，早些年稍微说O不好都是被脑残粉追着骂的

破坏三性和谐啦，歧视O啦，A权独裁倒台了，B权也要倒台吗，一顶顶帽子就给你扣上了，你只敢曝光A和B的阴暗面，曝O的就是中伤。

查看回复 2175K

[头像]O废原地爆炸

我又看到A联B联被骂了，说什么他们不作为才让O废如此作孽

妈的，O废作的孽也要怪到A、B的头上？过去骂A、B以强欺弱的是不是也是你们？

查看回复 1870K

[头像]人间失格

脑子都长在下半身的人，你们指望他们能有心？

黑户年年都在打击，但是架不住O能生

想生的时候谁都可以，只要是个异性他们就可以上

人力生不过来，还有科技

A娃一般都会反抗，所以A娃刚有点性征就会被处理掉了。

A娃惨，其他孩子也好不到哪儿去，有的人还在说这是污名化O母，B权想要剥夺O的生育权利了，我呸，你积点德吧！

查看回复 2399K

tbc


	12. 实时（1）

#OA

#anti O

第十二章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 11,780,348 评论 111K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

按时间顺序

匿名用户

不是，你们讨厌O有什么用？O会因为你们的讨厌就少块肉吗？

醒醒吧，都不是一个层次的人，你们喷到现在有谁理你们了么？不就是你们这些网友自嗨？

刚刚

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

笑死人了，上纲上线的，韭菜真的懂人权？

刚刚

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

可能就是讨厌他们总是可以为所欲为吧。这事从那天关注到现在，全网轰动了吧，但上头呢？屁反应没有。

能怎么办？咱是ABO，A都抗压几万年了，现在B权上来才多久，就想搞掉顽疾？算了吧，小老百姓还是回去刷刷火锅和2B恋就是了。

刚刚

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]金戈

站街的，劈腿的，做三儿的，卖娃的……说自己是O忽然就名正言顺起来了，这还不讨厌？

这种人居然会被国家分配给我，让我必须去接受……是我功勋拿得不够多还是我长得不好看？

评论

就是，太缺德了，这个婚姻法不修天理不容！

见面前：我不会信那些谣言的 见面后：心态崩了

查看所有回复

2分钟前 480赞•350有用•135评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]我喜欢的样子A都有

怪了，平时wb那边一到明星结婚就卡，但这次起码八个明星结婚的流量了吧，一点没崩，我觉得有戏！

大家接着刷啊，刷到官方发话！

2分钟前 75赞•33有用•0评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

O权人人喊打！

2分钟前 130赞•18有用•0评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

我是O啊，我要怎么办！！我觉得大家说得好有道理，可是我又怕被O权骂啊！！我们的利益还是要靠O协的！！

评论

你也知道你的利益是靠O协啊？那怎么人家几句话就让你觉得有道理了？O协坑过我们吗？你入圈以来身份地位是不是得到很大的提升，A、B都不敢怠慢？你以为O协倒了我们就会被A、B善待吗？只有O协才是真正关心O的！

就是骂你怎么了，白眼狼，脑残，现在是什么关头你不知道？AB怎么有O权懂O？

查看所有回复

5分钟前 489赞•55有用•150评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

哔了狗了，这种引战的话题竟然能活到现在？呵呵，你们高兴就好

我们O为什么要按照你们的标准来活？我们生的孩子凭什么要你们来过问？知道O圈平常都在跟谁打交道吗？讨伐O圈之前，不如先把自己的身价提提，够得上O圈的水准？

评论

你说说呗，平常都谁关照你们的生意？

我就问一句，你知道怎么喂孩子奶不？

查看所有回复

5分钟前 29赞•5有用•330评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

只有我担心以后长得O的人都会被骂婊吗？

评论

好像你长得A不会被骂癌似的！

好像你长得B不会被骂丑比似的！

查看所有回复

6分钟前 12赞•9认同•145评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

O权说B权上位了就在搞他们，但实际上O权在A权还没衰退的时候就大搞OBA了，他们想从ABO分裂出去，搞一个以O为尊的社会，想让O凭生育就受到大家的关爱、膜拜，只要为O就一定是王族。A、B将被洗脑自己生来就要守护O，为O奉献一切，人们将信奉生理决定优劣，尊卑不可逾越！

评论

这不是虫族吗？

我去，我终于知道O为什么这么违和了！O想让世界跟虫子姓啊！

查看所有回复

6分钟前 3.7K赞•2K认同•5K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	13. 实时（2）

#OA

#anti O

第十三章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 23,660,800 评论 135K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

按时间顺序

匿名用户

OBA怎么了？难道那个时候没人搞BOA？

刚刚

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

还有BOA啊，BOA又怎么说？哪个喷子来回答一下？

刚刚

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

O废有脸拿BOA洗地？

BOA不是被你们骗了以为A在压迫O？

刚刚

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]未分化

A权牛逼，这都能忍

刚刚

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]苏家有女

原来我们A过去的地位这么低啊[哭笑][哭笑]

评论

A权削A，死劲儿要A出奶喂全族

抗压嘛，就是各种扛

2分钟前 120赞•90有用•57评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

对虫族不必那么敏感，虫后确实很牛逼，又能生又能打，还有一定智慧。

最初万婴也是想变得像虫后一样能生又能打的，所以有了O体的进化。一开始O体是肛生的，太痛苦了，要剖宫产，后来就改造了。现在我们看到的生孩子都是A女式的，脐生，最优化，最少痛苦。但是O体改脐生之后就对本能进一步放任了，觉得干嘛要打呢，会生就好了呀，王后就应该是被保护的呀，从此万婴就成了我们印象中的那个样子。

不过虫族当年被干翻不就是虫性劣于人性么，怎么会有人去羡慕虫子的体制？

评论

那是奴隶制啊，O最喜欢的

O不就是那种脑子嘛，有子宫的就是O，有子宫的牛逼就是靠生育牛逼的，所以虫后上位当然是靠生育力的，他们O也要

查看所有回复

3分钟前 520赞•490有用•104评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]虫后真美

谁说虫后只会生啊，虫后也是最强的好不好！

这是虫族被黑得最惨的一次！！

评论

不如说，虫后当年每次快把ABO团灭了就要班师回朝，就是因为她没抗发情呢

虫后妥妥是B偏A吧！她发情有人发就发没得发她就等下次，谁听说她这次没发就死掉了的！而且她还会为了提高战斗力故意不发拖过去，发情期一完就把要杀的目标处决！

查看所有回复

3分钟前 360赞•250有用•125评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

必须解释一下，过去Beta也没有全抗本能，因此对A有误解，OBA和BOA趁此发展，煽动那些人反A。后来抗本能的人越来越多，大家不是用感觉而是凭真正的肉眼去看A，看到了ABO一路走来的一切，姓A就成了有识之士的共同选择。

哪怕是OBA和BOA，要发展得好，上中层也要适当的A化，让本能给自己滚到一边去。不抗本能的人可以活得不错，那是有抗本能的人在替他们承担责任和义务，充当他们的保护伞，而不是他们生来高贵。反A的人反到最后，会发现自己或者自己仰仗的势力，一定都有了A性，因为你再讨厌A，都无法改变A性就是人类最强的事实。

就像O圈目前能蹦哒，也是因为头上有O协，而O协内部只设A岗和B岗，从主席到干部，其实都在奉行抗发情和生育控制。

评论

O协主席天然抗发情，肉体强度也半个A，人家发情他上学和军训，全盘接受A+B模式的教育。他也没有生育。

O圈打O强的时候打一打你们的主席吧，哈哈哈

查看所有回复

4分钟前 960赞•650有用•185评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

你可以是任何性别，但你一定要有一点A。

评论

天下英雄尽出A

玉不琢，不成器，人不A，妄为人

查看所有回复

8分钟前 3K赞•2K有用•339评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

我爱ABO啊！

搞OBA和BOA的都去死一死！A神B秀O总攻，这是我大千百万的基调！

一个都别少，全他妈给老子A！！

\-------------------

[评论截图.jpg]

可现在不就只差O总攻？？

O废再废也只会到这一代，因为AB都不会再惯着O了！

评论

你是阿神还是秀秀？

O总攻有点难，O废太废了

查看所有回复

10分钟前 7.8K赞•5K有用•500评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	14. O攻来一个行不行

#OA

#anti O

第十四章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 37,990,800 评论 150K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

按时间顺序

匿名用户

讨厌O就是讨厌O不抗本能，明明抗一下对谁都好，他们就要损人不利己。O协上下都抗了吧，可惜他们标榜这是不得不为，为了让其他O不要如此“被动”，“失去O的幸福”，而一干脑残粉还非常感动……

刚刚

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

还A自由吧！

2分钟前

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

我超级讨厌O，把A视为他们的所有物，没有一点道德底线，不管A有没有对象结没结婚，他们只要有了兽欲，就可以用发情期这个借口让A去陪他们，直到他们厌倦A为止！

他们心里没有正常的恋爱观，根本不想1V1，毕竟那个破身体要怎么1V1？不抗本能要怎么1V1？他们都是白嫖两三个月，换下个A或者是下个伪A，没有看上的就打掩盖剂或者是去生娃。所以不要信他们顺着发情就不用打药了，都要打的，只有控制了发情才能更好的发情！

评论

他和你只是婚姻，他和我是命定啊！[doge]

惨还是A惨，被拉瓜嫖了个尽，还要吃避孕药防止被骗种

查看所有回复

2分钟前 406赞•220有用•100评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]不以物喜

其实喜欢O的原来有挺多的，是O自己作没了

3分钟前 100赞•40有用•0评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

主任：改体吗？

O：改改改

主任：抗发情吗？

O：不不不

3分钟前 170赞•130有用•0评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

发不发情要怎么发情都是O的权利！

评论

我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人！

给狗狗结扎也是主人的权利哦

查看所有回复

3分钟前 2赞•0有用•30评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]只当事业粉

O啊，你们是总攻不是总受啊！O权教你们的是不是也是反抗A和B，要你们不要因为自己的体位就屈服？当你们喜欢了A认同了B时，是不是马上就有别的O告诉你们A、B不可靠，你们只能靠自己？说A、B有标记，要防着他们的控制？那你们干嘛不一劳永逸、坚持身心皆主导呢？

你们只看到自己被标记，在标记没消失前只能属于那个标记者，却没想过标记也在保护你们，只要带着标记你们就可以阻止被生殖腔侵犯。在被标记的状态下，你们只有对标记者是受而已，对其他人都是攻啊！把这个标记者换成自己，你们不就是总攻了吗！抑制剂早已经给你们造好了！！

因为你们该攻不攻，是攻非去受，你们的生理才显得很麻烦、受限，你们才觉得本能一来了自己就只有顺从。可是为什么？为什么要拘泥于受身呢？你们命里该攻啊！

评论

我去，O的事业粉？

O攻来一个行不行，坚定点，机会已经送到你们面前了！

查看所有回复

3分钟前 560赞•300有用•240评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	15. O攻一直有（1）

#OA

#anti O

第十五章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 50,330,600 评论 165K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

按时间顺序

匿名用户

哈哈哈，这回是不是真的不得不了？万婴含泪成攻？

刚刚

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

逼攻的有病？

是不是还想说攻比受高等？

刚刚

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

AB癌能不能别干涉O了，凭什么要O违反生理啊？

评论

难道我们不是忍着生理上的厌恶陪睡的？

为什么要把脑子长在下半身，这严重违反人类生理！

查看所有回复

2分钟前 5赞•2有用•33评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

我拒绝O总攻！！受里有O这种的已经够郁闷了，攻里还要有吗？O性不会因为攻受就变好的！！

评论

哎呀谁管O好不好啦，我们是要解放A啦！

O抗发情了O协就没有理由拉A的瓜了，所以我们要O攻！

查看所有回复

2分钟前 33赞•12有用•85评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

O攻没关注，B装O攻的倒是存了点……（有的人内心还真O了……）

超链接：

『你们为什么喜欢A？』

匿名用户：百闻不如一见，从此我就是A的一条舔狗！记得那天我们队在境外调查一起生化病毒泄露事件……

『假如当初A选择AA而不是ABO，世界会怎样？』

匿名用户：得看A是为啥选的AA，自保，那虫灾过去了以后他们还是会ABO的，假如是觉得BO碍事，那BO就悬……

『A的威压到底有多可怕，现在还有吗？』

匿名用户：没了，都改了，没改之前双A发脾气都要细细的，平时待人也得像春风一样柔软。就这样还有不少人谣……

『你后悔结婚吗？』

匿名用户：不后悔。我太幸运了，遇到了他！当初认识的时候就是妥妥的英雄救丑，他英雄，我丑比，因为我的脸被毒……

『你有装过异性吗？』

匿名用户：B装过O。嗨呀，那时AO的恶劣关系还没有解密，老子一只小beta特别想得到A爹的宠爱，于是乎，装O！……

就先放这些吧，有人看再说。

评论

Mark，哈哈

马克，AB恋AA恋超好嗑，谁攻我都可以！！

查看所有回复

4分钟前 80赞•120有用•15评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

O攻一直都有啊，但是舆论不支持，倒是很多rs他们的。而且很多O还想强推O攻，让他们回归本能什么的，搞得有的O真的攻一半又退缩了。

目前很坚定的那种都是变性也无所谓的，你说我不是O那我就不是O呗，谁稀罕O啊，这种也是真的跟A成了的O。

而倍受煎熬的那种就是我认为我是O，可是我不想当你们以为的那种O，但是我又对我自己的选择很迷茫，不知道我到底还够不够O。由于A不喜欢干涉别人的想法，他们喜欢找志趣相投的，而不是什么我是为你才抗发情的，这样的O攻经常会被A甩掉，然后信心更加破碎。

评论

光听你说的我就抑郁了。O攻加油！！

O如果自己不认识到必须抗发情，他们就会一直反复，身边的人也会很累。告诉他，他又会因为你是A而犹犹豫豫。如果O圈是由A强行去整顿，最后O也会觉得是A逼他们的，他们又被压迫了。这样子我也忍不住要说：O就是O？

查看所有回复

5分钟前 280赞•120有用•650评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	16. O攻一直有（2）

#OA

#anti O

第十六章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 69,880,400 评论 180K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

按时间顺序

匿名用户

更新：B装O攻

超链接：

『和Alpha恋爱是怎样的体验？』

匿名用户：靠，不要以为A都喜欢O，从来就不，吸引A的绝对是你的A性或者B性，这部分过关了才有得谈，三观得一致啊……

『谈恋爱有什么甜腻腻的小故事吗？』

匿名用户：一开始我是个BO党，想要他给介绍个O认识，结果他说想找O还不如自己O，O不是我以为的那种样子的，可我没信，……

『你们见过A/O吗？』

匿名用户：处过O，当时还很纯情，以为他遇到了他的本命A才不得不甩了我，我就自认倒霉了。那段时间非常思念他，我就仿了他……

『有哪些先入为主的想法害了你？』

匿名用户：“AO是官配，Beta就是个过客”，搞得我追他的时候一直说自己是O，相处的时候也是O里O气的，又作又怂，还自我陶……

『Beta是不是在渐渐取代O？』

匿名用户：与其说在取代，不如说是回到Beta应有的位置。通常B装O会被A看上都是因为他是Beta而不是因为他O，因为Beta……

\--------以下是原帖内容，看过可以忽略---------

O攻没关注，B装O攻的倒是存了点……（有的人内心还真O了……）

超链接：

『你们为什么喜欢A？』

匿名用户：百闻不如一见，从此我就是A的一条舔狗！记得那天我们队在境外调查一起生化病毒泄露事件……

『假如当初A选择AA而不是ABO，世界会怎样？』

匿名用户：得看A是为啥选的AA，自保，那虫灾过去了以后他们还是会ABO的，假如是觉得BO碍事，那BO就悬……

『A的威压到底有多可怕，现在还有吗？』

匿名用户：没了，都改了，没改之前双A发脾气都要细细的，平时待人也得像春风一样柔软。就这样还有不少人谣……

『你后悔结婚吗？』

匿名用户：不后悔。我太幸运了，遇到了他！当初认识的时候就是妥妥的英雄救丑，他英雄，我丑比，因为我的脸被毒……

『你有装过异性吗？』

匿名用户：B装过O。嗨呀，那时AO的恶劣关系还没有解密，老子一只小beta特别想得到A爹的宠爱，于是乎，装O！……

评论

我有个疑惑啊原帖里面有个Beta是真O了吗？

啊啊啊啊好嗑疯了，变O那个人什么时候再冒泡啊！想看后续！！

查看所有回复

刚刚 130K赞同•66K有用•15K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

多少天了，官方到底会不会关注啊……我真的特别想知道A变O那个事，还有其他被黑户的小孩儿的那些遭遇，有没有实锤！

评论

wb热搜吧，在是在，可都在后排了

有锤快放啊！让官方没法装死！

查看所有回复

2分钟 280赞同•100有用•13评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

闹得这么大还想揭过去？？

我更讨厌O了！

4分钟 320赞同•78有用•0评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

我到底要不要O啊，纠结……我现在觉得对O性毫无迷恋，可是万一我真是O，我站AB的观点是不是又有点奇怪？

评论

别只看生理呀，做个人最重要！

抗发情也应该是O的观点啊，是对O也好的啊！

查看所有回复

5分钟 10赞同•2有用•300评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

O攻报到，纠结得要死所以也不敢处对象，对外也说自己是Beta。发情靠右手，爱情靠氪金，纸片人才是我的A！！

遁了。

评论

哈哈哈哈哈哈，O攻是这种画风的吗？

天呐想日……（x）

查看所有回复

5分钟 900赞同•720有用•1K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	17. O攻一直有（3）

#OA

#anti O

第十七章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 99,050,877 评论 200K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

按时间顺序

匿名用户

以前还挺稀罕O的，后来自己O了，如同被喂了shi。

在O圈，有一种“A是ABO罪人”的说法：因为A屈从了前人类的思想，将自我“阉割”了，才有了现在这么“不伦不类”的双性人社会。而且A不但自我阉割，还想阉割Beta和O，如今Beta也被阉割了，就剩下O了。

O圈认为我们ABO和过去的人类相比，根本区别就在会不会发情上，身为ABO不应该以发情为耻，更不应该看不起自己“正视本能”的同胞。然而事实上，认定根本区别就在发情上的，正是那些思维狭隘的前人类，A拒绝承认这种看法，才禁止滥发情。

因为A禁止滥发情，那些原始人才看到ABO的信息素有多么优越，多么超凡，双性人的思维是多么宽广，多么包容。女尊被女帝打败时万民欢呼，因为男女平等的社会真的要来了！

即使没有后来的虫族入侵、双A进一步释放信息素救世，A对于我族来说也是功不可没的，而O权，为了一己之私就排斥、污蔑A性，导致整个O圈都发展畸形，不知荣辱和是非曲直，这才是真正的罪人吧？

我希望小O多读书，多看看历史，O性这么被嫌弃绝不是出在生理上。还有出圈如果是为了找个A或者是过什么安定无忧的生活，那确实还是呆在O圈吧，外面没有O安定无忧的生活，因为O都已经快被全族除名了！

刚刚

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

其实O受到种种优待就是因为他们的生理，所以他们就舍不得这甜头了吧。但是他们搞错了一点，不是特殊在他们有发情期会生育，而是特殊在必须要A来标记他们才不会死。那A能怎么办呢？不就供着了？

结果最不屑A的人却是O，人呐。

评论

我都不知道A上辈子是不是欠他们的了

矮油，O喜欢A啦，饥渴的那种，但是A不喜欢他们啊，所以他们就说A怎么怎么贱，强行把A啪啪啪，也就是有发情期这块遮羞布才没被揍了

查看所有回复

3分钟前 400赞•280有用•25评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

O攻报到，纠结得要死所以也不敢处对象，对外也说自己是Beta。发情靠右手，爱情靠氪金，纸片人才是我的A！！

遁了。

\----------------

好吧，我又回来了，忘了回答题主的问题……

为什么讨厌O？因为O总在为难O！有O出圈对整个O圈都是好事，但是O权就要骂我们不是O，畜牲！！

然后我很讨厌我真的被他们扎心了，就是“出圈了也不会有人爱你”。虽然现在已经下定决心做一只快乐的单身汪，可是对于我反而一个A都没睡过的事还是有点愤然的！

现实真魔幻啊！！

评论

谁准你做单身汪了，滚来救老子，老子下周要被相亲！

看看我看看我，我还是第一次！我们约个地点？

查看所有回复

5分钟前 140K赞同•125K有用•10K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	18. Emmm……

#OA 

#anti O 

第十八章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 120,800,995 评论 203K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

按时间顺序

匿名用户

呵呵，一群傻逼喜欢A，歧视自家本能。

A就是咱们族的罪人！好好的ABO，他们搞成什么样子了？最初用抗发情定尊卑，强拆AO情侣！那些小A怕自己变成下等A，都不跟O发情了，害O白白死了多少人？ 

后来知道用联姻来补偿O了？可以为这就能洗白？

不管A做了什么，他们就是欠O一笔血债！！ 

评论 

我去年买了个表！死了多少O，你说说看？

是的，A上辈子杀了你们O祖宗十八代

查看所有回复 

2分钟前 55赞•44有用•686评论 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

匿名用户 

[截图1.jpg] 

[截图2.jpg] 

看看，这就是跟O相亲的A，你们看看！这是神圣的国家指婚，O方从来不敢怠慢，一心一意等待那个命定的郎君，可A方呢？明知道有了相亲还勾搭别人！ 

众目睽睽之下，他们A都敢劈腿！这背后不知道给O戴了多少绿帽呢！ 

求大家睁开眼睛看看谁是谁非！ 

评论

神（e）圣（chou）的国家指婚

昨天刷到那条答案我就知道你们要闹。要点脸，A都被你们逼成什么样了？有药为什么不吃非要缠着人家拿贞操来供？跟你们这些无赖都能睡，还跟谁不能睡？何况出圈自强的才是最美的O！

查看所有回复

5分钟前 55赞•48有用•1.8K评论 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

匿名用户 

本来我不想说什么的，但是A这次真的过分了。 

咱们长期处在A权之下，历史啊、真相啊，早就给当权的抹去了，A的黑料一堆呢，可是他们都捂住了！装成全族的大英雄，给你们这些小Beta洗脑！我真是揪心呐，只有BO一起才能扳倒A啊！

B权为什么不拿出当家的气势，好好调查一下A圈的情况呢？相信结果一定会让你们大开眼界的！ 

评论 

B权为什么不拿出当家的气势，好好调查一下O圈的情况呢？相信结果一定会让你们大开眼界的！ 

你快别揪心了直接心梗吧！谢谢了！

查看所有回复 

8分钟前 55赞•46有用•3K评论 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

匿名用户

我有预感O又要来控一波了。真的超讨厌O，一个破身子自己都不疼惜，却要A、B虔诚的供养。[呵呵][呵呵]

评论

你说对了，他们真的来了

他们以为A真的欠他们的呢[摊手]

查看所有回复

13分钟前 400赞•246有用•42评论 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

匿名用户

O很喜欢生育致富，所以看Beta都是不孕不育的。

可惜我们Beta不是不能生，而是看条件的，如果手头还不宽裕，或者学习工作很忙碌，那Beta就不会受孕，身体会把更多信息素放在保持劳动力上。而那些富二代Beta养尊处优了也还是低受孕率，是因为科技生娃很方便，没必要自己受累，都做生育控制了。

人类啊，每一次进化都是将自己的生理习性进行提升的。以前人类可以光合作用吗？以前人类生殖器可以完全和排泄功能分开吗？本能本能，你不知道如果人类没有改造本能，你发情的时候出来的可不只是什么妹汁呢！

评论

哈哈哈哈哈哈

古人早说了，性不只是美好的，还是脏的[滑稽]

查看所有回复

15分钟前 1.5K赞•706有用•33评论 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	19. A（1）

#OA 

#anti O 

第十九章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 235,639,005 评论 377K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

按时间顺序

匿名用户

我没那么讨厌O了，看他们表演挺搞笑的。

本来还担心热度变少了，现在他们一闹，稳了！[doge][doge]

刚刚

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[头像]拱火三连

闹大点，再闹大点，你们神圣的国家指婚一定要完蛋(ಡωಡ) 

刚刚

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

wb上的征CP笑死我辣！！

A女真的刚[赞][赞][赞]

[截图.jpg]

评论

女帝就是威武！

性感A皇，在线翻牌[doge]

1分钟前 3K赞•900有用•310评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

围观O言O语[吃瓜][吃瓜]

图里怼他们的这位是A

\----多图预警----

[照月凉截图1.jpg]

[照月凉截图2.jpg]

[照月凉截图3.jpg]

[照月凉截图4.jpg]

[照月凉截图5.jpg]

\----多图预警----

[照月凉截图6.jpg]

[照月凉截图7.jpg]

[照月凉截图8.jpg]

[照月凉截图9.jpg]

[照月凉截图10.jpg]

评论

在现场[滑稽]阿神对线太6了

这次真的很多A都冒出来了呢[doge]

查看所有回复

3分钟前 7K赞•3K有用•2K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

我不讨厌O了，哈哈哈哈，年度大戏！

3分钟前 3K赞•700有用•0评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

讲真，如果是我，被嫌弃成这样早就放手了好吗

[截图.jpg]

评论

O：没嫖到呢怎么可能放手！

O：不可能有本娇娇睡不服的A！

查看所有回复

5分钟前 4K赞•400有用•2K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

没匿名的小伙伴赶紧匿一下吧，我感觉这波完了官方要下场了！

评论

官方下场匿名有什么用[doge]

哈哈哈哈不过吃这类瓜还是匿着吧，不防官方防小人

查看所有回复

5分钟前 1K赞•650有用•50评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

有生之年真的看到了A“霸凌”O，爽！

7分钟前 6K赞•300有用•0评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

怎么办我好怕wb无限菊花了！！

评论

[滑稽]这阵子全网都是星际线路，放心的刷吧

谁敢在这时掉链子hhhhh

查看所有回复

7分钟前 650赞•20有用•330评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

题主告诉我，问你的那个妹子是不是A女[doge]

评论

又或者朋友即是我？[doge]

题主不可能是A女，这事必须要咱Beta牵头才有得说[doge]

查看所有回复

7分钟前 1K赞•800有用•3K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

恐怖的流量……

A收拾完O回来收拾B怎么办？

评论

千百万全面崩盘，三权联合灭了逆A[doge]

你这个B做了啥欠收拾的事了？老实交代[doge]

查看所有回复

7分钟前 1K赞•800有用•3K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	20. A（2）

#OA

#anti O

第二十章

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 393,035,660 评论 395K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

按时间顺序

匿名用户

现在还有谁不知道抑制剂跟掩盖剂的区别？[滑稽]

[我们每一种信息素药品上市前都是做了大量的临床测试的.jpg]

[要是效果不好我们肯定得再更新再研制.jpg]

[希望大家别信谣不传谣积极领药终身受益.jpg]

刚刚

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

【多图预警】

双A出征，所向披靡！

[海报1.jpg]

[海报2.jpg]

[海报3.jpg]

[海报4.jpg]

[海报5.jpg]

[海报6.jpg]

将抗婚进行到底！[666]

刚刚

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

来了来了，O强真的来了！

这一波都是出圈的O在发声！【多图预警】

[法学生.jpg]

[白领.jpg]

[游戏主播.jpg]

[医生.jpg]

[军人.jpg]

[军人.jpg]

[军人.jpg]

[军人.jpg]

原来好多O直接去参军的啊！

评论

有个兵哥哥好像是我们教官……原来他是O不是A？！

这么看O明明A职B职都能干，O权干嘛非要O卖身？

查看所有回复

2分钟前 3K赞同•992有用•1K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

我去O强帅哭，我家药剂师竟然就是O！！他一米九多，超暖超苏！！

他来我们家的时候带着他的孩子，小宝宝才几个月大，他一个人又当爹又当妈带大的！现在小宝宝十岁了！！

O很讨厌，但是O强和A、B没有什么不同！！

我们要支持O强占领O圈！！

评论

好酷啊，O强自己生娃自己养大吗？[心][心][心]

同药剂师，O体潜力很大的，抑制剂打完起码都是188[滑稽]

查看所有回复

2分钟前 4K赞同•500有用•600评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

阿神的战斗力真的好强啊！【多图】

[惊鸿怼A黑1.jpg]

[惊鸿怼A黑2.jpg]

[惊鸿怼A黑3.jpg]

[惊鸿怼A黑4.jpg]

[惊鸿怼A黑5.jpg]

[惊鸿怼A黑6.jpg]

[惊鸿怼A黑7.jpg]

[惊鸿怼A黑8.jpg]

[惊鸿怼A黑9.jpg]

评论

女帝口吐莲花，收妖降魔(ಡωಡ) 

我不只要跟你讲道理，我还要用骂的！(ಡωಡ) 

查看所有回复

4分钟前 10K赞同•3K有用•3K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

我不讨厌O，多谢O权给我们建立了这么多反面教材！

评论

多谢多谢，优越感油然而生[滑稽]

不开心的时候看看O权就开心啦[大笑][大笑]

查看所有回复

6分钟前 12K赞同•5K有用•1K评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

“她那时候还太年轻，不知道所有命运赠送的礼物，早已在暗中标好了价格。”

评论

[滑稽]你坏坏

[滑稽]友情提示：断头

查看所有回复

6分钟前 28K赞同•9K有用•10评论

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	21. O（1）

#OA 

#anti O 

第二十一章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 605,705,605 评论 389K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

O协全是煞笔吗？？？

[声明.jpg]

我的天，通篇下来就是在说“发情天赐的，本能干嘛要违背，我们O才是ABO的O，你们AB都忘了本”，还要我们不要妨碍他们“主持大统”？？

B联：老子反手就是一个大耳刮子！

大统先给我们解释解释这些都是啥吧？

【多图】

[贫民窟.jpg]

[黑市.jpg]

[非法实验研究所.jpg]

[违章育儿院.jpg]

[红灯区.jpg]

[佣兵基地.jpg]

呵呵，O协在O星偷偷搞的啥玩意儿？还敢养私兵？？

评论

[怒火]让他们死！！

憨憨完全不知道耍本能的话A无敌呢[摊手]

查看所有回复

1428K赞同•1299K有用•100K评论•25分钟前

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

[头像]小哥哥

憨憨完全不知道耍本能的话A无敌呢[摊手]

35条回复

匿名用户（作者）>小哥哥

看到这波操作我都惊呆了，智障也不是这么当的！

小哥哥>匿名用户（作者）

O性[摊手]

匿名用户>小哥哥

[推眼镜]记得过去闹丧尸还有个段子：丧尸看见人慢慢走、慢慢扑，那这个人是O，因为病毒知道O跑不快；丧尸看见人兴奋不已、跳霹雳舞就扑过来了，那这个人是Beta，要是再全身爆种，变异一变异二变异三变异成大BOSS，那遇到的是打他的Beta；丧尸看见人大老远的扭头就走，或者跪到地上瑟瑟发抖、瑟瑟发抖，那这个人是A。

匿名用户>匿名用户

现在都是，哪里有生化问题，叫两个A去，没进化成智慧体的一律见A就跪下。不过我们都说杀鸡焉用牛刀，生化怪只要大兵防护服一套无脑突突突就收拾完了。

匿名用户>匿名用户（作者）

我想他们死！！

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

黑市照片那里卖的是性奴？？

28条回复

匿名用户>匿名用户

[摊手]

匿名用户>匿名用户

操，O权老说要本能就是想光明正大的搞皮肉生意吧？

匿名用户>匿名用户

我想到了之前有人说的A变O……

匿名用户>匿名用户

B联啥时收到这些图的啊，细思极恐

匿名用户>匿名用户

我想知道都谁去买的，马勒戈壁[呵呵]

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

B联为什么不直接派兵？这明显是丧心病狂啊！[愤怒]

33条回复

匿名用户>匿名用户

人头太少了，咱们B联这么多兵，大概还在抓阄谁去收割

匿名用户>匿名用户

啥？[问号]

匿名用户>匿名用户

朋友你是认真的吗[笑哭][笑哭]

匿名用户>匿名用户

A联B联还在抓阄[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

我觉得是要给O强打吧，O强不是也有参军的？

匿名用户>匿名用户

O强战斗力行吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

是骡子是马遛遛咯

匿名用户>匿名用户

我猜是因为O协背后还有OBA，所以慎重点

有可能会让OBA先独立出去，然后再灭了OBA

匿名用户>匿名用户

不可能这样独立的，必定先把O协打掉，将新O权建立起来，我觉得就是在让O强清理门户的

匿名用户>匿名用户

O协真的太有病了，就这还有脸说正统？！神经病啊！！！

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	22. O（2）

#OA 

#anti O 

第二十二章 

  


━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

  
关注 844,775,645 评论 400K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

O权的大脑结构跟我们的确实不一样。[呵呵]

  
[澄清.jpg]

  
O协称为了阻止AB的错误思想继续侵害全族，O星努力生出了数千万“纯洁”的ABO人，他们都在O星受到很好的照顾，而贫民窟那些都是“被污染的”，需要与大众做隔离。

  
黑市并非黑市，而是自由开放的信息素匹配大会，报名参加的O和伪O将得到理想的伴侣，收获物质和精神上的双重满足。他们不是奴隶，对这段关系具有解除或继续的主动权，这是与国家指婚没有两样的O协指婚，甚至更加科学稳定，让ABO都“做自己”。

  
非法实验研究所是O协附属单位，是合法的，堂堂正正，清清白白，O协有权对相关科研项目进行保密，对偷拍、泄露实验基地图像的人员表示强烈谴责，深切不满。

  
违章育儿院，因为AB的育儿院太多洗脑教育了，他们必须建立正确的育儿机构。

红灯区，人人都有享受发情的权利，发情刺激消费。

佣兵基地，这是O协护卫队，他们将为O星的自由保驾护航。

[拒绝][拒绝][拒绝]无Fuck可说。

  
评论

求生欲为零

我一点都不想生活在OBA，无论我是A，B，还是O

  
查看所有回复

3208K赞同•2630K有用•103K评论•25分钟前

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

求生欲为零

  
33条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈？我们O权堂堂正正，清清白白，就是敢作敢当，视死如归！[咒骂]

  
匿名用户>匿名用户

[respect]

匿名用户>匿名用户

我们O权可是在复兴真正的ABO！屁民的思想已经病入膏肓，怎么会懂！[咒骂]

  
匿名用户>匿名用户

没有贫民窟，是集中营，我们O权太敢说了！

  
匿名用户>匿名用户

支持O权！O权接着做自己，让后人警醒去吧！[奋斗][奋斗]

  
匿名用户>匿名用户

O权万逝！！[奋斗][奋斗]

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

我一点都不想生活在OBA，无论我是A，B，还是O

  
85条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

只有O权那种脑子有坑的才会想，看他们的声明太可笑了，O的幸福，身心的极乐世界，AB都不敢这样给小O洗脑！

匿名用户>匿名用户

最骚的是，他们发自内心的这么认为的，近乎虔诚的维护自己的本能，谁纠正一下他们马上死亡警告[摊手]

  
匿名用户>匿名用户

因为捆绑的是A咯，如果不是A我看谁还吹本能[白眼]

  
匿名用户>匿名用户

A：我们太难了

匿名用户>匿名用户

本来对A真的没啥感觉的，看了下O，哇靠，那A真是天使啊！

  
匿名用户>匿名用户

A是大天使！

你听到的那些关于A的绝美传说全都是真的！

  
匿名用户>匿名用户

初代上台前就说了，“如果ABO不尊A，那就是数典忘祖。”

OBA作大死

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

什么时候突突了他们啊！

  
35条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

问O强

  
匿名用户>匿名用户

BOA好像也蠢蠢欲动，是不是要等他们冒头？

  
匿名用户>匿名用户

O总攻倒计时[推眼镜]

  
查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
tbc


	23. 变

#OA 

#anti O 

第二十三章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 10,084,500,385 评论 490K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

好吧，我感觉他们确实是O不是A。嘴上说不要，身体却很诚实，明明已经A到了主席开机甲，却还是说我不A我不A我一点都看不起A！

今天就算你O把联合军荡平了，那也是A的力量！

评论

哪有联合军，只有O星反政府军啊，我大兴机甲五个师呢，小场面

我不信黎思元那机甲能飞。他就是站撸罢了，反政府军一半都是手无寸铁的平民，打不过正常

查看所有回复

918K赞同•700K有用•99K评论•25分钟前

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

哪有联合军，只有O星反政府军啊，我大兴机甲五个师呢，小场面

78条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

你们都在哪看的直播？O星打起来了吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

内战

O星本地的在打，O协主席黎思元趁机亮机甲了

匿名用户>匿名用户

屠杀平民？？

匿名用户>匿名用户

O协说是镇压暴徒

匿名用户>匿名用户

草

匿名用户>匿名用户

亮机甲？怕他吗？也不想想机甲这行是谁带火的！

匿名用户>匿名用户

黎那是超A型机，一夫当关，万夫莫开

匿名用户>匿名用户

什么鬼，神机也认贼作父？？？

匿名用户>匿名用户

神机优先级O>B>A，有O能开就绝不会交给AB。

匿名用户>匿名用户

……A皇当年是怎么忽然放下O的？

匿名用户>匿名用户

初代太给力呗，硬是把机甲改成Beta都能驾驭的系统量产了，虽然不像神机秒天秒地，但是数量一加上去也是非常恐怖的

初代向来是不服A皇的，最后居然说世界要接着姓A也是很意外了

匿名用户>匿名用户

不意外啊，A有权几个变坏的？而Beta呢？初代不是不服A皇，是讨厌A皇觉得B不如O，但他上台后却发现B性真没有高明到哪去，脸都肿了

匿名用户>匿名用户

不不不，我们Beta比O强啊，我们肯听祖宗的！

匿名用户>匿名用户

A皇也没有觉得B不如O吧，A皇是怕O死掉，想早点让他们变好

匿名用户>匿名用户

到现在给O的福利都是最多的[抠鼻]

匿名用户>匿名用户

O人少啊，不像Beta，遍地都是

很多卫星都是纯Beta人口的，什么福利都不够分吧

匿名用户>匿名用户

但是O拿了都白拿啊，根本不感恩

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

我不信黎思元那机甲能飞。他就是站撸罢了，反政府军一半都是手无寸铁的平民，打不过正常

188条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

强撸灰飞烟灭，他如果没实力，坐上去就得溢血

匿名用户>匿名用户

他什么意思啊，这么快就放大招？是要我们打呢还是怕我们打？他会不会还有后手？

匿名用户>匿名用户

不信也得信，我现在就希望我们军方的机师也给力，狠狠抽他丫的！

匿名用户>匿名用户

直播是哪边搞的？

匿名用户>匿名用户

直播还在吗，给个地址

匿名用户>匿名用户

没播了

匿名用户>匿名用户

哎，我们介入太迟了。现在他们要异性可以非法生产，或者真O和伪O搞。再加上有神机，你也很难攻，他们完全可以再用生育力扩大人口基数！

匿名用户>匿名用户

那些O如果反他就有意思了，比如你这么A为什么不许我们A

匿名用户>匿名用户

蹲剧，等下一集

匿名用户>匿名用户

同等

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	24. 闹哄哄

#OA 

#anti O 

第二十四章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 10,569,780,998 评论 510K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

讨厌恶没有恶报。

这几天的新闻看得憋屈，我一直想看我方O强崛起，结果一直看到对方O帝在总攻。难道真的要看他们OBA？

评论

机不如人，只好怂着(´;︵;`)

骂ABO的一下多起来了……唉

查看所有回复

50K赞同•20K有用•17K评论•25分钟前

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

机不如人，只好怂着(´;︵;`)

32条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

我不相信我方兵力收拾不了黎思元！不知道他们在墨迹什么！

匿名用户>匿名用户

O协根本不在乎舆论谴责，坚持自己是在主持大统

黎思元说暴力都是A带来的，所谓的A强都是虚荣又野蛮的自我满足，他们O根本不想认同。现在也是被逼自卫，他其实特别讨厌对大家动武，如果全族可以认同OBA，理性的让O决定自己的生活方式，试着融入一下O权的世界，他们会立刻停止动武[摊手]

匿名用户>匿名用户

呸，说A暴力？A当年要是呼一巴掌BO都不知道死哪边去了，哪里敢使劲儿！！

匿名用户>匿名用户

而且只有那些脾气超好的A可以回来，其他都在各个边境和无人区里呆着呢！

匿名用户>匿名用户

神机在他们手上，他们当然说什么都行咯，就算现在都去OBA，到时候他们不想停止动武谁又能拿他们怎么办？

匿名用户>匿名用户

OBA也要A性来维护的啊，黎思元就是O中的A，他不可能放弃武力的！

匿名用户>匿名用户

[抠鼻]O拉瓜的时候怎么不说人家暴力而硬要人家献身呢？

匿名用户>匿名用户

神机为什么认O为主啊！太拉低神机的逼格了！

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

骂ABO的一下多起来了……唉

88条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

赢吹输黑罢了，喷子都这德行

匿名用户>匿名用户

我们还没打吧？这些人真孤儿！！

匿名用户>匿名用户

也有OBA和BOA的在带节奏咯，要对官方有信心，ABO多少年了，什么大风大浪没见过？AB权交接那二百年才叫乱呢！

匿名用户>匿名用户

其实我也觉得咱老祖宗有点圣母了，AB就行了，要O干嘛？

匿名用户>匿名用户

_(:з」∠)_O强真的还行的，不要一竿子打死……

匿名用户>匿名用户

骂回去啊，这是舆论战，不可输！我ABO不可能被一架神机什么的就劝退了！神机的祖宗也是A！

匿名用户>匿名用户

老祖宗那个年代B、O又有什么差别？甚至Beta还没有O看起来顺眼呢！如果老祖宗不“圣母”，他不想扶O，那他也不会扶Beta，双A自己玩儿，谁还觉得B、O是同胞？

A权教的不只是强，更是仁！仁者才无敌！

匿名用户>匿名用户

O星上的反政府军就是本地O强带的啊，老祖宗的设想没错！现在全体O都在存亡时刻呢，ABO不要推开O！共同收拾乱党，建立真O权！

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	25. AB那些事儿（1）

#OA 

#anti O 

第二十五章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 13,909,700,800 评论 540K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

说A暴力吗？

A就让你知道啥叫网络暴力！[吃瓜][吃瓜]

【长图预警】

[双A怼A暴言论1.jpg]

[双A怼A暴言论2.jpg]

[双A怼A暴言论3.jpg]

[双A怼A暴言论4.jpg]

[双A怼A暴言论5.jpg]

[双A怼A暴言论6.jpg]

[双A怼A暴言论7.jpg]

[双A怼A暴言论8.jpg]

[双A怼A暴言论9.jpg]

[双A怼A暴言论10.jpg]

[双A怼A暴言论11.jpg]

[双A怼A暴言论12.jpg]

舌灿莲花，美妙[滑稽]

另外我发现有些人不太明白AB权交接那二百年的，可以看看A大佬是怎么说的：

【多图预警】

[照月凉1.jpg]

[照月凉2.jpg]

[照月凉3.jpg]

[惊鸿1.jpg]

[惊鸿2.jpg]

[惊鸿3.jpg]

看到了吧？清算过了，判的判，杀的杀，没有一个轻饶。而且B联也没有掩盖那段历史，全联检讨，初代削发道歉，尊A性为纲，向A强学习，这些就写在全族历史课本里的，忘了的书搬出来看看。

正是因为B联走过这种弯路，所以更加不会允许有人将任何一个群体凌驾于同胞之上，OBA或者BOA想搞特殊，做梦！

评论

B联要是没真的反省现在哪会有这么多人姓A[白眼]

B联干过什么B联血偿了，O协现在干的是不是O协也要血偿？

查看所有回复

950K赞同•720K有用•170K评论•25分钟前

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

B联要是没真的反省现在哪会有这么多人姓A[白眼]

90条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

B权当年没管住极端B权，一起上耻辱柱了，B性是什么也都被剖析透了。现在大家都知道B性是啥，知道Beta变坏会怎么样，学校里、社会上，都在教好Beta坏Beta的区别，A打Beta也不用管什么异性有别，起码是做出正面回应和补救了吧

匿名用户>匿名用户

就一句话，现在谁再干当年B联废佬们干的那些事，人人喊打，B权带头打

匿名用户>匿名用户

老盯着那二百年，怎么不看看后来的一千年？

匿名用户>匿名用户

说明我B权真的没啥可黑了

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

B联干过什么B联血偿了，O协现在干的是不是O协也要血偿？

85条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

[推眼镜]O权瑟瑟发抖

匿名用户>匿名用户

[推眼镜]期待O性被彻底公开

匿名用户>匿名用户

现在就在公开处刑了啦，O性有多劣，大家都知道了[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

[推眼镜]我是说编进教材的那种

匿名用户>匿名用户

[滑稽]必须

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

某些A果然圣母，还给恶臭B权洗地，当初就应该让B权狗把你们弄死！

177条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

你是啥身份啊？A？不可能。Beta？Beta还不乐意有人帮B权澄清？还是O？

匿名用户>匿名用户

老子就是A！你们这些圣母就是A中败类，和狗A皇一样是个废物！

匿名用户>匿名用户

毫无A的风骨，骂A皇为什么不带大名？

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈哈哈

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈当场揭穿

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈哈丢人

匿名用户>匿名用户

挑拨AB关系的都是狗[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

现在的B权就是老祖宗要的那个大兴啊

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	26. AB那些事儿（2）

#OA 

#anti O 

第二十六章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 17,080,900,500 评论 573K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

那句话叫什么来着，Beta有权就变坏，但是我们看看O，更坏。黎思元在O星上大肆屠杀异性平民，想让自己的OBA得到推广，然而实际上呢？全族对他们的抵制反而越来越强烈，官方谴责、曝光，民众游行、抗议。

【多图长图预警】

[反极端O权大游行.jpg]

[社会各界人士集体发声抗议.jpg]

[广大网友支援ABO声明.jpg]

[官方曝光图片.jpg]

但是这事涉及超A机，所以派兵上只能慎重再慎重。

我们知道，A不大喜欢开机甲，A的机甲，一般都是AB型或者AO型，两人操作的，异性为辅助或者是主机师。为什么呢？因为A以前可以开虫子。那也不叫机师，叫虫师，后来是一个叫做“元狩君”的虫师对虫族生出了怜悯，想解放它们，才搞出了机甲这种东西。

元狩君就是战斗机甲之父。在此之前，机甲只用于竞技和搬砖，实战完全是鸡肋，一个坦度跟不上，一个造价非常高，造出来了机师觉得还是虫子好用。但是这个东西对小Beta的吸引力非常大，因为小Beta开不了虫子，但又想像A爹一样拉风，所以当元狩君用“让Beta也有虫子玩”这种说法向当时的A皇建议时，A皇同意了。

元狩君制造了一只“人造虫族”，也就是超A型机甲的母体。其材料是虫族蜕下来的壳和一管A的脊髓液，系统为超级人工智能NOX。

这架始祖机甲吧，小Beta也还是开不了，但是A可以带他们开，威力也还不错，所以就开始开发子代了。虫师就渐渐变成机甲技术人员，最后确实像元狩君期望的那样，把虫族放生了。

可A皇的亲儿子一直是O不是其他，看到AB机，他们就想搞AO机和BO机。也真的去搞了。于是双A在机甲这行的体验，一直是“代驾”，“辅助”，“非主角”，自身的机师兴趣没有培养多少，到A皇搞出了高级机甲O>B>A的机师优先级时，也没有A觉得这有什么不可。然而小Beta就气得肺都要炸了。别的不说，就那个O现在还看不到鬼影呢，你就把最高权限都给了O了，那我们Beta这么多年热血和努力又成什么了？B方决不能同意！

所以B机师阵营就和A皇较劲上了，过了几代，方斐然横空出世，把老A皇的新机AO机改成了B用系统，踹了老A皇自己飞天并啪啪啪了当时演习区的所有目标，一鸣惊人，并开始量产Beta自己开的BA机，也就是现在普遍在用的单机师操作、A品质质量的机甲，优先级都是无差。

然后老A皇认同B权，决定将族务交给B权来主持，解放双A，但是B权膨胀了，导致A去开超A机出来教Beta做人，这个超A机，就是始祖机甲分裂而成的五部超级生化机器人，有自我意识，不用机师也可以作战，除了威力惊人外，它们对其他型机甲还有天然的压制效果，如果敌方机师强行让机甲进攻，很容易就机毁人亡。

在B权全面道歉后，这五部神机也随着机师归隐，从此以后销声匿迹。可是现在，黎思元手里居然又出现了一部神机，还是新的，这是怎么回事呢？A联瞒着B联暗中捣鼓神机吗，还是B联背着A联偷偷复制了神机？还是O协已经有了独立研发神机的实力？他们到底有几部神机？

这些问题不搞清楚，这一仗很难打。

评论

AB联如果不是一条心的那还千百万个屁……自闭了

卧槽，看得我两眼一抹黑，神机不是成精的机甲然后自己选主的吗？这和我听说的不一样！

查看所有回复

40K赞同•20K有用•17K评论•25分钟前

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	27. AB那些事儿（3）

#OA 

#anti O 

第二十七章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 18,560,837,309 评论 579K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

本来我是回复评论的，大家叫我贴出来让更多人看见，我就写在这里了：

成精的机甲是A型机，就是各类非超A型机的人工智能部分没锁死，或者因为什么原因打开了，然后它自个儿进化了，也很牛，但不是超A。

A型机有小范围干涉BA机甲的能力，但不能干涉其他A型机，也和超A差几个级别，见到超A还是跪的。

A型机之所以被误认为是超A，有下列几个原因：

一、超A神隐了，一千多年都没有人见过，而且资料也被抹去了，厉害的机甲都会被吹是超A。

二、A型机和超A一样高智能，并且更高傲，不把看不惯的机师放眼里，机师经常要跪舔，还舔不到。

三、威力大，会的多，不能秒天秒地，但能日哭一片。

四、数量稀有，出现不定时。事实上绝大部分A型机都变成A的小天使了，就是那种围绕在某些A哥A姐身边的辅助机、电子小宠什么的，如果敢给它们一具机身，它们立马就露出真实形态。也因此是绝对没有机身的。

五、理论上A型机可以进化为超A，俗称小超A。

这里再说点别的，有人担心AB联内耗的，那是还没搞清楚内战后的AB关系：尊A，永远尊A。

为什么呢？因为A才是人类脊梁，我ABO族之魂。这个正统不是谁给的，而是A自己挣的，任何人不承认、不甘愿、大声闹，那个A也还是历史要铭记的A，万古流芳。

B权尊A，以A性为纲，向双A强者学习，双A拥立B权，赞同B联主持族内大权。

AB一脉相承！

评论

老祖宗给千钧的字是无名，现在B强也差不多在半个千钧的位置上了吧，学一学无名的精神吧，有的时候看见那些争名夺利、小肚鸡肠的言论，就会想我Beta是不是真的不配得权？

塑料AB情啊，我的天，还有人真的觉得O协这出是A联或者B联在背后撑腰的？

查看所有回复

50K赞同•34K有用•18K评论•25分钟前

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

老祖宗给千钧的字是无名，现在B强也差不多在半个千钧的位置上了吧，学一学无名的精神吧，有的时候看见那些争名夺利、小肚鸡肠的言论，就会想我Beta是不是真的不配得权？

258条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

大兴啊，别特么只物质上去了，精神也要富强啊！

匿名用户>匿名用户

很难受，一堆人说A藏私，不讨伐神机

匿名用户>匿名用户

A星区无限大好不好，什么物种都有，有神机也要留着镇那些东西吧！

匿名用户>匿名用户

但是黎那架超A怎么来的？

匿名用户>匿名用户

问黎啊，瞎猜有什么用！

匿名用户>匿名用户

超A机就是A有的，现在黎手上有了，A联却不出来澄清？

匿名用户>匿名用户

A联自己也懵逼，拿什么澄清？

匿名用户>匿名用户

A联不用管好这种核武级别的技术的吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

A联管得再好，你方总还不是偷了老A皇的新机？

匿名用户>匿名用户

初代本来就是始祖BA的机师！

匿名用户>匿名用户

那也是偷啊，而且还装O偷，要不然早给你打下来了

匿名用户>匿名用户

谁要你们A皇跪舔O呢？现在也在舔吧？

匿名用户>匿名用户

没眼看，就是一部机甲，至于拉出两代伟人在这骂街吗

匿名用户>匿名用户

那是神机！而且他他妈舔A舔得都忘记自己是谁了吧，还侮辱初代？

匿名用户>匿名用户

你初代就是贼啊，现在那个黎思元也是啊

你要怪A联就想想你初代吧，要不是A联给机会，你初代有机会活着走出演习区？

匿名用户>匿名用户

别吵了，小超A变超A了！

匿名用户>匿名用户

哪的消息？

匿名用户>匿名用户

O协出声明了，像这样的超A还有一个连！

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	28. OBA？

#OA 

#anti O 

第二十八章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 20,000,000,000 评论 586K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

破案了，O协的机甲来自机甲本身。就是那些成了精的机甲，不但会自己进化，还会让其他同类进化，变成超A机。 

万婴的OBA社会观现在也清楚了，O要继续当那个废O，但是他们都绑定着超A，这些超A，会独立进行政治和军事活动，管理社会运作，迫使A和Beta服从O的安排。 

看来O这次真的找到“命定”了呢。 

评论 

O果然命贵[拒绝][拒绝] 

当年A皇就知道O有这种“机师天赋”了么？[郁闷]

查看所有回复 

445K赞•240K有用•200K评论•25分钟前 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情 

匿名用户 

当年A皇就知道O有这种“机师天赋”了么？[郁闷]

400条评论 

匿名用户>匿名用户 

我兴不服！！ 

匿名用户>匿名用户 

唯一可以被机甲完全绑定的体质，确实是人机一体的最高境界了

匿名用户>匿名用户 

O那叫被一体，如果那些机甲不听他们的，他们毫无办法！

匿名用户>匿名用户 

可那些机甲就会听他们的呢，他们只是想奴役其他人类而已，那些机甲也是 

匿名用户>匿名用户 

[抓狂][抓狂]O为什么就不能学好！！ 

匿名用户>匿名用户 

O体真的很优越了，可O性太可悲

匿名用户>匿名用户 

安慰自己，如果是O强去绑定的话就会使我方兵力大增

匿名用户>匿名用户 

O强连抗本能都会被O废动摇，还想抗过绑定状态下的机甲？

匿名用户>匿名用户

忽然想到，不是据说有A变O么……

匿名用户>匿名用户

！！

匿名用户>匿名用户

等等，A变O不知道，Beta肯定可以变O的！

匿名用户>匿名用户

难道以后机师都是O体了么……_(:з」∠)_

但是这是机甲选机师吧，我觉得机甲不会分不出来

匿名用户>匿名用户

也许分出来也还是愿意呢？机甲的本性就是被机师驾驭吧？

匿名用户>匿名用户

如果是这样就太好了！

匿名用户>匿名用户

不啊，机甲的本性是战争和胜利吧，自己能操作了还要机师干嘛

哎，本来以为会搞个O强，结果机器们先崛起了

匿名用户>匿名用户

不慌，想一想每次对外族时是怎样的

虫族不用说了吧？被A反侵略了。

生化危机闹过吧？丧尸见A就跪了。

外星人嚣张过吧？变成A星区一个省了。

咱们的A永远是那个A，ABO永远不会被战胜！

匿名用户>匿名用户

你忘了A都是配个Beta才上了机甲的，要不然就要靠机甲自己动

优先级太低了

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	29. ABO！

#OA 

#anti O 

第二十九章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 20,506,481,030 评论 595K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

我的天。

乔主席：你们机甲同志想参与社会管理工作吗？我们欢迎啊！干什么要动枪动炮的？可以谈嘛！

EXM，我大B联竟然怂赢了？？机甲同志，坐下来一起搞伟大的ABO事业嘛，你们是人工智能，人工智能肯定比人类更会算利弊了，你们算一算，算一算嘛，然后人工智能一算就把黎思元上交了……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！

我好想知道黎思元的心情[滑稽][滑稽]

评论

(ಡωಡ) 以为机甲像A这么可靠吗，天真

没有机师就会是这种结果[推眼镜]为啥长期锁着AI不给变神机啊，怕它们关键时刻不听机师的呗[滑稽]

查看所有回复

795K赞•660K有用•203K评论•25分钟前 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情 

匿名用户

(ಡωಡ) 以为机甲像A这么可靠吗，天真

480条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

看见新闻以为自己看错了，黎思元居然就被生擒了？！

匿名用户>匿名用户

我之前还以为B联要卖py了，结果怎么就谈判成了

匿名用户>匿名用户

是卖py了，O星划给机甲自治了

匿名用户>匿名用户

但机甲也是跟新O协一起搞ABO啊

新O协全我们的人

匿名用户>匿名用户

表面功夫你也信？十三架超A呢，B联拿什么打？

匿名用户>匿名用户

13也是B不是A，B联怎么不能打？就是打得过、而且是大胜率的，机甲才肯跟你谈，要不它们都碾压了，才只要一个本来就到手的O星？

匿名用户>匿名用户

讲真，黎思元都交出来了，我信我们B联赢了

匿名用户>匿名用户

赢屁，B联都被削权了，本来机甲是我军优势项目，A要搞也得通过Beta来搞，现在直接跟O协说就行了。AO什么关系啊，我觉得这次就是A在背后给O协撑腰，黎思元就是背锅的！

匿名用户>匿名用户

对啊，老A皇的机甲不是被初代黑了的么，然后B权上去时双方又打过一架。A还是不待见Beta的吧

匿名用户>匿名用户

又来？你们以为你们有机甲就打得过A了？还削权？A一直在放权，巴不得你们都A呢！当年初代只是从O那里抢到了首发，你们以为是从A那里啊？？

匿名用户>匿名用户

十三架超A就想让我B联五个师不战而败？

匿名用户>匿名用户

小学生怎么多起来了，多念点书，记住咱们族是ABO，A-B-O，有A才有BO！

匿名用户>匿名用户

尊A是基本族策

匿名用户>匿名用户

地都是A给的怎么弯弯绕绕的想法这么多？

凭心而论 就你们这整天琢磨着权的思想 哪天A没有那么强了 真得靠B联罩了，你们会对A就像A对B时一样么？

匿名用户>匿名用户

搞AB对立的烦死了，尤其还是针对A的，都去死一死！

匿名用户>匿名用户

别理这些B了，这些B就是如果A找外星人谈恋爱绝对把A骂到狗血淋头的那种B，Low B。

匿名用户>匿名用户

Low且废物，画圈圈诅咒！

匿名用户>匿名用户

不是，这tmd都剑拔弩张了，结果B联说谈一谈，就谈下来了，你们信这里头没猫腻？

匿名用户>匿名用户

你对B联就这么没信心嘛？

B联是不想流血，机师的命不是命？能谈下来的干嘛要去打？超A机怎么了，那小超A进化来的脾气还是小超A啊，高傲，不听一般机师的，遇到关键时刻，它觉得有风险了，它就是撤而不是拼，你给它足够压力它就投降了

匿名用户>匿名用户

我之前看见O协说O要继续本能我就笑了，那别说一个连，十个旅都要输光！

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

tbc


	30. 唠嗑

#OA 

#anti O 

第三十章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 20,830,501,670 评论 600K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

老话说，一步错，步步错，这都要大结局了，我还是没看到我方O强的英姿，而敌方O强的落地姿势也非常不雅，看来O总攻道阻且长啊。

几年前，有人提出“四元”这个概念，这四元，就是乾、坤、福、禄，对应A男、A女、B男、B女。至于O，他们刚鉴定出来时压根还没有O的感觉，就直接通过换体转为Beta好了。

这个构想之所以被提出来，是因为经过长期、大量的观察和实际接触，专家们发现O无论在生理上还是心理上，都离“健康人”有些距离。过去一直没有被看做是病态的呢，是因为分配给他们的A都是非常强大耐心的A，一直对其呵护、宠爱，使其平安幸福的过了一生。但是这一生，其他人苦不苦？A苦不苦？苦。

如今O协闹了这么一出，O权O性上耻辱柱是肯定的了，那么O又将何去何从？O性到底是人格上的偏差，还是生理上的缺陷，又或者是二者兼有？换下来的O体，是考虑捐给医学院、信息素中心、军队等等组织或机构，为全族的医学科学、国防事业之类的做贡献，还是为了伦理烧了？老祖宗说的“万婴成胤”，万婴现在还能实现么？

评论

万婴当然可以变大胤了，这次清算只会清算极端O权，O不会被踢出ABO的，但是再过几年，还这样的话，就别怪大家觉得O真的不太健康了

ABO，就是A尊、B权、O贵，O只要自己别作，三观摆正，谁特么还不把他们当宝贝？

查看所有回复

500K赞•240K有用•103K评论•25分钟前 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情 

匿名用户

万婴当然可以变大胤，这次清算只会清算极端O权，O不会被踢出ABO的，但是再过几年，还这样的话，就别怪大家觉得O真的不太健康了

470条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

O强有立功啊，反政府军作战非常英勇，可以点几个英雄的，只不过他们不信任B联，最后谈崩了。新O协目前由机甲和ABO共同主持，主席是机甲，副主席是它的机师，这个机师是真机师，一个A转O，所以O圈的未来还是可以期待的

匿名用户>匿名用户

靠？真的有A转O？

匿名用户>匿名用户

你哪来的消息，官方根本没说这个吧？

匿名用户>匿名用户

副主席叫什么来着……

匿名用户>匿名用户

方星熠，分化20年了。和初代同姓的我就多看了两眼，听说是O机师我就没抱希望了，结果他居然是A变的？

匿名用户>匿名用户

A怎么变O的？是特例还是可以大范围转O了？

匿名用户>匿名用户

年轻时被残忍转O的，然后他们工委办那个主任的机师也是，两人杀气腾腾向O圈啊

匿名用户>匿名用户

我说呢，怎么AB就联手撕O了

那AO婚姻法是凉了？

匿名用户>匿名用户

未必，A要是不娶O就要娶Beta，总得有一部分人要被安排的。自由啊，除非BO真的能放开A独立再说

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈？那撕完这一场，双A赢了啥？？

匿名用户>匿名用户

O没那么渣了呗，或者O再渣就可以甩了。这就和当初Beta刚闹完是一样的

匿名用户>匿名用户

……

匿名用户>匿名用户

还有B强有O强竞争了，ABO正式凑一桌牌局了

匿名用户>匿名用户

哦？千百万大豪局？[doge]

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情

匿名用户

ABO，就是A尊、B权、O贵，O只要自己别作，三观摆正，谁特么还不把他们当宝贝？

999条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

看见O贵俩字还是不舒服的

匿名用户>匿名用户

别说，O就是一手好牌打得稀烂，胤啊，上古帝王字，极霸道了

匿名用户>匿名用户

他们只想给子孙传承生育本能呗

匿名用户>匿名用户

那用传承吗，那不是生来就有的功能么，没有也有药催啊

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈哈哈

匿名用户>匿名用户

没人讨厌发情，但是跟皇帝发情还是跟娼妓发情，跟对象发情还是被强奸猥琐，完全两个概念

匿名用户>匿名用户

O还挺懂这个的，他们嫖的都是皇帝，他们睡的都是对象

匿名用户>匿名用户

……

匿名用户>匿名用户

_(:з」∠)_A命贱

匿名用户>匿名用户

抚摸抚摸，也不是吧，A就是追求高，理想远大

你是A吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

可能是，鉴定结果85%的A

匿名用户>匿名用户

哎呦，恭喜了！A好啊，A星区太大了，无数星云啊！

匿名用户>匿名用户

嘿嘿，我也挺期待的[害羞]

匿名用户>匿名用户

黎思元啥时被审判啊？有没有人知道？

匿名用户>匿名用户

黎思元还在医院呢，据说气得不轻，病了[doge]

匿名用户>匿名用户

黎主席不会本能了吧……

匿名用户>匿名用户

是就好办了，一针永结扎[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

我觉得黎会被自杀，要不到时肯定牵出一帮人。光黑市就有一本厚名单了

匿名用户>匿名用户

真被自杀了就太黑暗了……

匿名用户>匿名用户

靠，B联还是想学A的好吗，那些人会一起被清算的！

匿名用户>匿名用户

为什么那么想B联，A就没有腐败？

匿名用户>匿名用户

有啊，境外都是A联的黑料

匿名用户>匿名用户

你去研究就会发现都是假料，故意黑A的

匿名用户>匿名用户

A性本善

匿名用户>匿名用户

不，A性本恶，然而A大善，逆天成神

匿名用户>匿名用户

A性一直在抗诱惑一直在进步呗

匿名用户>匿名用户

同样是ABO为什么A就是那个A？

匿名用户>匿名用户

研究A性的书很多很多，有兴趣可以去搜搜看。不过没见过A的话，都是人云亦云，谁说的都有道理了

匿名用户>匿名用户

行了，别一直吹A了，A是好，但现在管咱们的是B联啊，Beta挑大梁了，觉得B联不好那就努力进B联，觉得B性不好那就努力改写B性，三十年河东，三十年河西，B权也要万古流芳！

匿名用户>匿名用户

说得对，大兴加油！

匿名用户>匿名用户

我爱大兴！

匿名用户>匿名用户

百废俱兴！

匿名用户>匿名用户

先看看黎思元背后的都是哪些B性高官吧

匿名用户>匿名用户

是谁都不会放过！

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情

匿名用户

四元再加两元，寿喜

299条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈财呢？？

匿名用户>匿名用户

六块钱穷死了，哪有财

匿名用户>匿名用户

那还是千百万吧，民富国强，大兴大胤[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

老实说对O性还是抱怀疑的……但是既然黎思元倒台了，就再看看吧

匿名用户>匿名用户

革命成功了啊，该支持的，你看A都跑去O协当主席了

匿名用户>匿名用户

寿喜们加油～～

匿名用户>匿名用户

星总过去是A并没锤，还是不要这样说吧

匿名用户>匿名用户

不是A也是Beta啦，刚闹完，不可能放纯O当管理的吧

匿名用户>匿名用户

那为啥A联当初放初代当管理了？

匿名用户>匿名用户

O性反AB，O星革命军也反B联，所以O协这批应该没有纯O了

初代不反A啊，他反B（当然那些是坏B）

匿名用户>匿名用户

那O会不会不跟O协走？

匿名用户>匿名用户

Beta难道都跟B联走了吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

好吧

匿名用户>匿名用户

我也想有O体，我想日超A

匿名用户>匿名用户

[笑哭][笑哭]

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

tbc


	31. 来些猛料

#OA 

#anti O 

第三十一章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 20,832,500,000 评论 601K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

快落幕了，作为在现场的人，给大家爆点料吧：

1）B联是打完才谈的，但是谈的结果到底是赢还是输，得看未来三十年的情况；

2）黎思元发自内心的认为当O强不快乐，要替众O守护真正的幸福，于是吸引了BOA那些废B来“给幸福”，双方一起把O圈搞死了；O星革命军也不聪明，还是尊O反AB，主张O不受AB影响，于是白白了，新O协这批管理不会有一个O。

3）导火线是O圈作死搞A转O，想让A被玷污得更彻底，然而A都可以转O了，那就留O体不留O呗。

4）新O协骨干两个A转O，其余都是B转O或者B伪O。

5）婚姻法要大修，重点针对AO做修改，AA、AB地位将会提高，不过A的婚姻还是要交组织审批

6）B联BOA还不少，都要清算

7）星不是方的后人，只是恰巧姓方

8）ABO还是不够多，很多人认为ABO就是A的，不是自己的，有权了首先给自己的小圈子谋福利，出了事让A回来兜。“我是Beta呀”，“我是O呀”，这种嘴脸双A不要见得太多了。千百万如果输光也就是一瞬间的事，都走点心吧。

9）心疼一波真爱伴侣，异性的都分手了

评论

千百万不会输！话说B联怎么打的，为什么新闻都没提？

三权不和谐，异性恋真的没前途

查看所有回复

1500K赞•900K有用•600K评论•25分钟前 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情 

匿名用户

千百万不会输！话说B联怎么打的，为什么新闻都没提？

388条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

借O星革命军打的，以后会公布吧

匿名用户>匿名用户

拼机甲打不过，拼人还打不过么，机师都是出舱打的，超刚

匿名用户>匿名用户

所以死的都是革命军？难怪他们要O协位置

匿名用户>匿名用户

革命军死的基本也是Beta不是O，要O协位置？

匿名用户>匿名用户

如果没有B联救，死得还更早更白死呢

这一仗本来就是要立O强上去的，革命军如果屁股不歪那也早坐上位了。尊O反AB，那还立个屁？

匿名用户>匿名用户

恐怕是B联故意找借口，一开始就没想扶O上，要O变O体

匿名用户>匿名用户

EXM？？

匿名用户>匿名用户

真没必要，你O体当机师还要跟机甲斗智斗勇，争夺主权，我AB直接一扳手敲下去了，图你O体不如我研发反机甲

匿名用户>匿名用户

吹你两句你还信了[白眼]还O体[白眼]

匿名用户>匿名用户

让O变O体的也是O自己啊，不要还硬送呢！

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情 

匿名用户

三权不和谐，异性恋真的没前途

886条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

同性恋也没有，亲O亲B亲A党天天吵架，鸡犬不宁

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈哈哈

匿名用户>匿名用户

真爱为啥还会分手啊？

匿名用户>匿名用户

问真爱

匿名用户>匿名用户

问世界

匿名用户>匿名用户

我已经不相信爱情了

匿名用户>匿名用户

别啊，撕这一场不就是为了三性今后都能正常处对象吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

我看到脱单的人更多噢

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

tbc


	32. 新O权上线

#OA

#anti O

第三十二章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 20,847,307,800 评论 602K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

那天那个爆料有点真，老B联到底是卖了py还是搞了史前大创举，就看今后这三十年了……

[新闻图片.jpg]

机甲人形态都有了，对O圈进行带头检讨的是机甲而非机师，披露O权O性，呼吁O生育控制，积极参加学习和社会工作……O星真的是机甲来管了？？

幸好机师的O体都很A啊，要不然感觉还真微妙……

[星夏.jpg]

评论

还是要骂黎思元，我操，管的什么O权，还没有机器管得好！

那些爆料好像都被和谐了[笑哭]

查看所有回复

500K赞•240K有用•103K评论•25分钟前 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情 

匿名用户

还是要骂黎思元，我操，管的什么O权，还没有机器管得好！

409条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

我就担心一点，那些人工智能的权限会仅限于O星吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

其实就是族内也要搞多物种了吧……像A星区那样

匿名用户>匿名用户

那以后那些生化人也要入境吗？[恐怖][恐怖]

匿名用户>匿名用户

嗐，我们抗本能的也不是没肉改啦

匿名用户>匿名用户

我可不会变成怪物！

匿名用户>匿名用户

机器人还是稳的啊，都是人造的，属于人类公仆，不过我不提倡搞仿生类机器人，这样子也要和他们讲感情了，就失去雇机器的意义了吧

匿名用户>匿名用户

这些超级人工智能相当于机器人里的A啊，到时候所有机器都是听它们的了，太有危机感了！

匿名用户>匿名用户

你怕手机忽然射出激光吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

也不是没可能！

匿名用户>匿名用户

……等等，就我一个人觉得这是想把O完全托付给机器人吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

不，我也这么觉得，就看机器人是不是好女婿了

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情

匿名用户

O性披露得有点狠有没有，基本上咱们前面骂的换种柔和的说法就公布了[笑哭][笑哭]这样O不换体就得总攻啊

800条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

看得好爽

匿名用户>匿名用户

骂得这么清醒我觉得真的没有AO了，起码是没有国家指婚了

匿名用户>匿名用户

官配凉凉[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

真的还会有人让小孩转O吗[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

总攻不如换体

匿名用户>匿名用户

两个都要有吧，不换体总攻，换体可受

匿名用户>匿名用户

大胤应该说的不是换体的[笑哭]

匿名用户>匿名用户

怎么换体，O还在耻辱柱上呐，不改写永远在

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

星夏如果是cp我就圆满了[对手指]

700条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

[笑哭][笑哭]

匿名用户>匿名用户

已经脑补一万字大纲文了[色][色]

匿名用户>匿名用户

撸出来让我瞧瞧可以吗[脸红]

匿名用户>匿名用户

这对我可以！我站夏x星！

匿名用户>匿名用户

他俩真的是A吗，没有锤吧，你们就嗑上了？

匿名用户>匿名用户

这么A，就算是真O也认了！

匿名用户>匿名用户

[笑哭]

匿名用户>匿名用户

珍惜现在的机会吧，以后他们就都要挡脸了

匿名用户>匿名用户

为啥咱们的官员都要挡脸？

匿名用户>匿名用户

为了让你听新闻而不是舔屏

匿名用户>匿名用户

为了让你心思端正的看完新闻

匿名用户>匿名用户

为了让你不要觉醒本能

匿名用户>匿名用户

为了美丽又强大的A皇不要被太多人看见[滑稽]

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

tbc

CP好难撸啊(T ^ T)


	33. 机甲特辑

#OA

#anti O

第三十三章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 20,848,08,990 评论 603K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

你们看了ABOTV新出的那个机甲特辑没？

超链接

超链接

超链接

看完我只想说一句话：有一种父爱叫作A皇对万婴。

评论

AO机BO机那段我酸了[不开心]

可惜万婴只想当A皇的后宫[吃瓜]

查看所有回复

300K赞•100K有用•30K评论•25分钟前 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情

匿名用户

AO机BO机那段我酸了[不开心]

303条评论 

匿名用户>匿名用户

我也是，AB机先出来的呀[哭唧唧]不过A皇也没耽误造AB机就是了，虽然心不在AB机上，可政策还是下的[委屈]

匿名用户>匿名用户

奶O是兴趣，养AB是工作[哭唧唧]

匿名用户>匿名用户

不哭！我们Beta有BA！！[倔强含泪]

匿名用户>匿名用户

BA给A拍地上[委屈]

匿名用户>匿名用户

遇到超A更悲催[委屈]

匿名用户>匿名用户

[笑哭][笑哭]你们这样要A说啥

匿名用户>匿名用户

双A不是本来就是捡来的么[吃瓜]

匿名用户>匿名用户

[笑哭]

匿名用户>匿名用户

哎呦这个特辑就是为了说高级机甲配O是老A皇辈的设想，现在O星那么管没错，如果错了，锅不在我我也是照着老A皇们的意思来的，有啥责任都在A权，还有暗示O强别去投奔革命军了，来试试跟机甲合体的新O圈

匿名用户>匿名用户

课代表[笑哭]

匿名用户>匿名用户

原来如此，我现在看懂了！

匿名用户>匿名用户

顶顶顶顶

匿名用户>匿名用户

就是机师权限被设置了一下Beta才专心撸BA机的吧，不然BA早就变小超A了。如果Beta没有在BA上撸出了招牌就遇到小超A，那会有它们不听话就拿扳手敲它们的底气吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

不会的，而且还会在小超A进一步进化为超A时彻底失掉信心，认为自己不是当机师的料

匿名用户>匿名用户

那么只有双A是捡来的，B啊O啊都是亲儿子呢

匿名用户>匿名用户

双A和A皇是兄弟啦，当然不用A皇奶了

匿名用户>匿名用户

还拼命出奶[笑哭][笑哭]

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情

匿名用户

可惜万婴只想当A皇的后宫[吃瓜]

530条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

我也想啊！

匿名用户>匿名用户

我想当后攻

匿名用户>匿名用户

你们……我要报警了

匿名用户>匿名用户

A皇有过O吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

A皇对O只有父爱

匿名用户>匿名用户

[笑哭]

匿名用户>匿名用户

呸，女帝时期A皇从男相转为女相还是因为迷恋O女又没O女可以娶呢！

匿名用户>匿名用户

但是真有了O女就都推给A男了啊……

匿名用户>匿名用户

女帝：朕要的O女就在镜子里

匿名用户>匿名用户

[爆笑]

匿名用户>匿名用户

正常啦，A权的时候A都是又当A又当Beta又当O的，ABO三职打穿

匿名用户>匿名用户

现在也差不多

匿名用户>匿名用户

O职？？

匿名用户>匿名用户

器大活好、英俊会撩、深情专一、宠妻模范、造娃or嗑避孕药，etc.（A的O职内容一部分）

匿名用户>匿名用户

[跪了]

匿名用户>匿名用户

[respect]

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

那些机甲如果真的还是我ABO的机甲，那我站机甲x 机师[哼唧]

780条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

傲娇攻x大神受？

匿名用户>匿名用户

高冷攻x邪魅受？

匿名用户>匿名用户

只是机甲x机师，不要代入真人！我是说以后如果机甲真成了ABO一员，那给它们找对象我推机师！

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈满满的求生欲

匿名用户>匿名用户

给机甲找对象不是机师还能是谁？

匿名用户>匿名用户

机甲x机甲啊！

匿名用户>匿名用户

[笑哭][笑哭]

匿名用户>匿名用户

可以是其他人类吧，机师就当同事看

匿名用户>匿名用户

傲娇大神高冷邪魅都是谁？我怎么对不上？

匿名用户>匿名用户

别对了，当心被抓进去，浸鸡笼！

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈哈哈

匿名用户>匿名用户

O体是攻啊，某两对要逆一下

匿名用户>匿名用户

这种yy的当然都是A体[推眼镜]

匿名用户>匿名用户

机甲x机师本体[推眼镜]

匿名用户>匿名用户

你们说的是这种吗？[滑稽]

超链接

匿名用户>匿名用户

！！！

匿名用户>匿名用户

壮士，借一部说话！

匿名用户>匿名用户

这个机师是Beta啦，哈哈哈，看过，我Beta机师对机甲一直是真爱呐[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

所以Beta→小超A→O/A，是这样的关系吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

应该是：BA↹Beta←小超A→O/A→A←超A

匿名用户>匿名用户

天，大戏！

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	34. O强

#OA

#anti O

第三十四章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 20,857,56,070 评论 604K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

新O协表彰O强啦！

[新闻视频.avi]

有参加这次革命的O强，还有历年出圈在外奋斗的O强，那些出圈O都得到正名啦！

不用讨厌O了，O强默默扎根在各行各业呐！

[曹奕.jpg]

评论

曹奕居然是O我真的惊了……

曹奕？！！！

查看所有回复

4500K赞•2000K有用•303K评论•25分钟前 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情

匿名用户

曹奕居然是O我真的惊了……

720条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

奕哥的剧我没有一部落下的，他演出了我心中的拓岳[跪下]

匿名用户>匿名用户

“从此那些小说里的少年千钧就都有了脸”

匿名用户>匿名用户

我的天这个男人演的千钧是我最爱的千钧了，他是O？？？

匿名用户>匿名用户

他怎么会是O！！！

匿名用户>匿名用户

奕粉混乱中

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情

匿名用户

我想看O英雄的结果看见了O戏子

776条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

曹奕不算戏子了吧

匿名用户>匿名用户

酸，接着酸，我奕就是得到组织表彰的O英雄，不服憋着！

匿名用户>匿名用户

曹奕是御用伪A啊，这都看不出来？

匿名用户>匿名用户

没有这些戏子你能有A角舔？[呵呵]

匿名用户>匿名用户

要不您让族里全部用真A演员吧，我看看能请到几个A[可爱][可爱]

匿名用户>匿名用户

戏子也是B职，看不上别当Beta了，当A去吧，就是不知道你有没有这本事了[白眼]

匿名用户>匿名用户

我也觉得O英雄好像全被曹一个人代表了……可曹不就拍了几部剧？

匿名用户>匿名用户

那几部剧什么票房口碑你不知道？千钧从此有了脸，这就是贡献！

匿名用户>匿名用户

曹奕之前千钧剧画风各种歪门邪道，都是伪O权说的那种的，曹奕横空出世，把千钧形象一下子拉回来了！以后有那种不符合曹奕千钧风的千钧，大家就是乐呵乐呵，甚至批判和抵制，现在曹奕是O，那他就是以O的身份，修正了O圈对A的错误认识，让广大无知小Beta幡然醒悟，重返尊A之路，曹奕当然是ABO的功臣了！

匿名用户>匿名用户

人家关系好着呢，路人戏这么多[白眼]O英雄都说要找曹奕签名呢！

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情

匿名用户

既然这么多行都有O，为什么之前还干不过黎O权？

899条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

没把自己当O啊，对O性认同感低

匿名用户>匿名用户

卑微呗，不敢声张

匿名用户>匿名用户

数量还是少的，就四百来人

匿名用户>匿名用户

因为还是会发情，只是不会那么妨碍工作和生活了，然后一发情就会觉得自己是不是为了工作和生活牺牲了天性，不是完整的O，之类之类的，伪O权传播广就是因为巧妙的钻了这种心理空子。

匿名用户>匿名用户

我之前也觉得O不管攻还是受不还是O么，会有啥区别呀，现在发现真的有大区别，就是要O攻！

匿名用户>匿名用户

受党其实挺讨厌O的，攻癌么，当个受还降一格了，一定要攻[白眼]

匿名用户>匿名用户

[笑哭][笑哭]

匿名用户>匿名用户

只是O命啦[期待][期待]

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

tbc


	35. 这波太强啦

#OA

#anti O

第三十五章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 21,078,856,070 评论 608K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

曹奕是不是又立功了！

我去，眼看着舆论就从“讨厌O”变成“不要讨厌O，O有真强假强之别”……[笑哭][笑哭]

这个问题大概要被这波带走了[滑稽]

评论

是该结束了啊，ABO一家的，还能讨厌到老吗？

曹奕这波我服！

查看所有回复

800K赞•500K有用•200K评论•25分钟前 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情

匿名用户

是该结束了啊，ABO一家的，还能讨厌到老吗？

600条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

老幺可以进家门了[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

回来吧，孩子，别再被脑残O权骗了[拥抱][拥抱]

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈哈哈

匿名用户>匿名用户

我胤～～

匿名用户>匿名用户

哎呦喂，你们变得真是太快了

匿名用户>匿名用户

真的不讨厌曹奕，曹奕太可以了[喷血]

匿名用户>匿名用户

没完呢，围脖大A们还在等着婚姻法重修

匿名用户>匿名用户

但是全网舆论是真的变了

匿名用户>匿名用户

呵呵，O贵确实贵，闹了这一出，随便骂两声就重新开始捧了

匿名用户>匿名用户

抓的抓，判的判了啊，没判的是还在审

匿名用户>匿名用户

你没看到以后跟AB平级的是机甲，O在机甲下面了么

匿名用户>匿名用户

可没准以后Beta也会到机甲下面

匿名用户>匿名用户

机甲如果听话，Beta无所谓上下

匿名用户>匿名用户

AI也姓A噢

匿名用户>匿名用户

曹奕的千钧为什么这么牛啊，O权说洗白就洗白了？

匿名用户>匿名用户

O没白，O性还是劣的，只有克服O性的才是胤儿

匿名用户>匿名用户

超链接：《拓岳》曹奕为什么火了？

自己看吧

匿名用户>匿名用户

这有背景的，那些年，辱A属于政治正确，好像不踩一下A你就不是Beta或者O。初代道歉的事被很多Beta暗地里引以为耻，认为他为了讨好A权，打碎了B权的脊梁。族里似乎在安居乐业，其实权派斗争暗涌，O圈说A的坏话总被广泛传播，Beta化身O权斗士为O匡扶正义。然后曹奕的千钧来了，那么美，那么强，那么怜O爱B，持国守家，顶天立地，而那里面的O和Beta也是闪耀，坚强，令人向往，那个ABO，直接点燃了所有未老ABO心中的梦。

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈，其实曹演的那个A不是拓岳而是持国、工先跟拓岳的合体，因为真拓岳都是单身狗或者AA狗，随时可能牺牲的，就不轻易拖家带口了。但是这样改一下大家就迅速感受到A的魅力了[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

据说拓岳的编剧就是对拓岳的历史感到悲痛欲绝所以yy了一个大团圆的世界

匿名用户>匿名用户

是的，后来看了另一部讲拓岳的剧，偏写实的，虐死我了

匿名用户>匿名用户

都很温柔了，真的拓岳没有回来的，所以才叫“拓岳永生”

匿名用户>匿名用户

TAT

匿名用户>匿名用户

曹奕的千钧爆了之后很多人就不接受辱A了，在黑酸故意打低分的时候直接开怼，舆论从辱A变挺A，初代也被正名了

匿名用户>匿名用户

记得我去影院四刷，回回人都爆满

匿名用户>匿名用户

老乔那时还是十八线，买票看，坐我旁边[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

我去，真的假的？

匿名用户>匿名用户

老乔十八线的时候就是超接地气的，哈哈，还发围脖抱怨游戏猪队友呢

匿名用户>匿名用户

那他怎么忽然就提一哥了？

匿名用户>匿名用户

一直是太子啦，尊A才被下放了，后来舆论变了就请他回去继任了。幸好，B联算悬崖勒马了。

匿名用户>匿名用户

就是这个“一家”的观点，让O有恃无恐的吸了异性这么多年血而毫无感激。O权不聪明吗？聪明的，他们早就知道AB都不可能放下他们。他们不稀罕远大的志向，也无所谓他人的辛苦，骄奢淫逸，麻木不仁，因为他们知道他们可以躺赢。生理是O的优势，最大的优势，只要是这样的生理O就可以自私自利、绑架全社会。那些出圈的O实际上是在背叛O性，瓦解O权，让O不再是O。可是他们终究会觉得：还是“O权的路”更适合O，“为何要为AB扼杀了自己的天性？”，从而又O回去。我讨厌再陪这些天生的反骨演大团圆的剧了，白眼狼就应该永远没有家人。

匿名用户>匿名用户

支持你，虽然我觉得你会被骂

匿名用户>匿名用户

说得好！O就是O，勉强不来的，还是让他们自生自灭吧！

匿名用户>匿名用户

天，O一直摇摆不定不就是因为没有人告诉他们O应该是什么样的吗？或者说大家都不知道O到底是什么样的，害怕变成干涉！O一直是长在AB软肋上的这点是没错，所以A权B权直到今天才来处理O圈的问题。

可是已经来了不是吗？O性不是披露了吗？O强不是也在发声了吗？还要告诉他们“O就是那样的，O不可能改变”吗？什么叫“O不再是O”，你和你生下来那会儿难道都是一模一样的吗？只不过不当那个弱小蒙昧好逸恶劳的O了，为什么要被开除O籍？

匿名用户>匿名用户

胤，继也，嗣也。O应当是AB的继承者。走A路，走B路，或者走A+B的路，这就是ABO对O的寄望。其实现在也不用太担心，O想再躺很难了。

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

tbc


	36. 课代表

#OA

#anti O

第三十六章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 21,099,473,580 评论 610K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

曹奕是不是又立功了！

我去，眼看着舆论就从“讨厌O”变成“不要讨厌O，O有真强假强之别”……[笑哭][笑哭]

这个问题大概要被这波带走了[滑稽]

\-----------更新----------

曹奕最新采访：

“是啊，我就是O啊，而且我觉得我就是在戏里有伪一下A，戏外我并没有。最近很多人问我，哎呀你怎么会是O，我说我为啥不能是啊，我不跟伪O权不就行了。也有人说伪O权才是O，我已经被AB化了，那我更愿意把这叫做社会化，我要在这个社会上生存，就得做一些调整，任何人都是这样的。

再说神不一直都是没有性别的嘛，那些神仙一样的人类，也绝不是刻板的单性思维，可能有人现在不了解，觉得这是不够标准，但是历史终将会证明谁才是客观的。

在这里宣传一下新剧吧，打算自拍自导一部O视角的电影，希望明年可以和大家见面！”

评论

奕哥你别说了，再说这个问题真的要结束了[跪下]

什么新剧！！[期待][期待][期待]

查看所有回复

2640K赞•800K有用•400K评论•1天前

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情

匿名用户

奕哥你别说了，再说这个问题真的要结束了[跪下]

598条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

朋友圈已全部叛变[拒绝]

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈我首页也都是支持曹奕和新O权的

匿名用户>匿名用户

这个转折我是万万没想到的[笑哭]

匿名用户>匿名用户

我是奕哥的脑残粉！！[星星眼]

匿名用户>匿名用户

结束吧，我想回去追2B剧了[脸红]

匿名用户>匿名用户

社会我奕哥[doge]

匿名用户>匿名用户

曹奕有没有CP？

匿名用户>匿名用户

曹奕x我

匿名用户>匿名用户

我[眨眼]

匿名用户>匿名用户

在下曹妃

匿名用户>匿名用户

一哥啊[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

[惊恐]救命，我要当真了！

匿名用户>匿名用户

来一本曹乔传[喷血]

匿名用户>匿名用户

反正都是yy……[嘿嘿嘿]

匿名用户>匿名用户

我不要结束我不要结束我还没有蹲到机师们的真颜！

匿名用户>匿名用户

朋友，你这个思想很危险

匿名用户>匿名用户

这是机密吧

匿名用户>匿名用户

三十年后或许有希望[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

啊啊啊啊我舍不得完结，婚姻法还没重修呢！！

匿名用户>匿名用户

这个快了，下个月肯定有消息

匿名用户>匿名用户

有没有课代表来总结一下这次事情的经过？[对手指]没赶上直播

匿名用户>匿名用户

蹲课代表

匿名用户>匿名用户

简单来说：O权极端分子勾结B权腐败分子想在全族搞辱A、贱A活动，以达到个人或者团体凌驾于全族之上的丑恶目的，然而A联B联与O圈有识之士勘破其野心，暗中搜集罪证，制定反特权作战计划，带领广大ABO群众摧毁了敌人的美梦，建立新O权。

匿名用户>匿名用户

[赞][赞]

匿名用户>匿名用户

原来如此[跪]

我间断追剧的，现在明白了[握手][握手]

匿名用户>匿名用户

旧O权长期白嫖A、辱骂A、歧视A、仇恨A，最后还想让A变成他们的玩物，颠覆A建立的王朝，于是他们死了。

匿名用户>匿名用户

①题主来到知乎问了这个问题，被A回复，而A吐槽O过于犀利，上了热门；

②AB网友在此畅所欲言，揭发O圈恶臭事实，O权雇水军来控评，被大家洞悉；

③围脖挂出该操作后，O权被全网嘲，众人爆出更多O圈黑料，其中不乏严重违反道德底线和法律法规的罪恶行径，引出新一波反O热潮；

④O协给恶臭O圈站台，公然宣扬反ABO，宣扬“O为大统”的极端O权思想；

⑤B联甩证据，质问O权为何罔顾人伦，搞非法人体实验、贱民营、性奴交易市场、虐童贩童、色情业和秘密武装，O权提出诡辩，反而坐实了犯罪事实；

⑥O星群众意识到O协的大逆不道，开始反抗O协，O协对其进行残忍屠杀，并亮超A型机甲示威A联B联；B联暗中施救并帮忙组建正式的反O权政府革命军；

⑦族内舆论战白热化，B联腐败分子浮出水面，以超A机制造话题四处暗示AB高层不睦，引起ABO群众士气大损；AB高层似乎束手无策；

⑧O权以为胜券在握，再次发表狂妄宣言，声称要让机器人接管族务，自己继续骄奢淫逸，奴役AB；

⑨AB高层开始收网，机师领兵手撕机甲，作战成功，机甲称臣；革命军O头子暴露O尊本性，想要O协大权，B联拒绝，革命军率众南下割据；AB高层决定让机甲代管O星三十年，对O权O性进行严格监管和强制引导；

⑩清算，总结，诛敌犯，奖功臣，辞旧迎新，树立新O权风貌。曹奕为官方钦点的形象大使。

匿名用户>匿名用户

[鼓掌][鼓掌]这个太全了

匿名用户>匿名用户

谢谢课代表！

匿名用户>匿名用户

[感谢][感谢]

匿名用户>匿名用户

题主深藏功与名[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

[滑稽][滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

所以还是有问题还没解决的吧……O星还是分裂的？

匿名用户>匿名用户

一口气也不能吃成一个胖子，来日方长咯！

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

评论详情

匿名用户

什么新剧！！[期待][期待][期待]

603条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

希望拍个O机师的，机师服好好看啊[期待][期待]

匿名用户>匿名用户

我想看AO机哒！双机师！[喷血]

匿名用户>匿名用户

[滑稽]我想看O x机甲

匿名用户>匿名用户

都安排上！！

匿名用户>匿名用户

[笑哭]

匿名用户>匿名用户

[期待][期待]

匿名用户>匿名用户

我倒希望他拍个O的事业剧，不要有CP的

匿名用户>匿名用户

我也不想看O谈恋爱了，尤其是跟A的[疲惫]

匿名用户>匿名用户

但是O有发情期啊，恋人还是要的吧[期待]

匿名用户>匿名用户

O强可以自撸啦～～

匿名用户>匿名用户

找一个好对象不如找一个好工作，还有就是处好父母和朋友。

没有好工作也要重视后一点。

匿名用户>匿名用户

可优秀的人配不到好对象感觉好不公平噢

匿名用户>匿名用户

鱼与熊掌不可兼得

匿名用户>匿名用户

事业家庭要两丰收[可怜][可怜]

匿名用户>匿名用户

我只要是O强的剧就行[笑哭]

匿名用户>匿名用户

[期待][期待]万婴成胤

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

tbc


	37. 新婚姻法颁布啦

#OA

#anti O

第三十七章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 21,130,003,050 评论 613K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

曹奕真好看啊！！

我要说三遍，曹奕真好看啊！！曹奕真好看啊！！

不过别给他拉cp成吗，尤其什么xx传的，太过了，他有cp的，以后你们就知道他是谁了。

\----------

现实永远比小说更魔幻。我一个多月前发这个答案，曹奕还是“O圈之光”，然后一帮cp脑评论我说我造谣，还说什么曹奕的cp他们只认xx，如今呢，新婚姻法才颁布没几天，曹奕公开了自己的cp，他就成了“O界之耻”了[摊手][摊手]

好在他cp能撕啊[doge]

评论

我也站错cp了……我圈巨巨们的愤怒也可以理解吧，大家真的是用心来嗑曹奕和一哥的呀[泪目]

我看见他公开cp感觉就不好了！结果他cp原来就是照月凉！！[跪]那不用担心了[吃瓜][吃瓜]

查看所有回复

8740K赞•3000K有用•400K评论•50分钟前

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

我也站错cp了……我圈巨巨们的愤怒也可以理解吧，大家真的是用心来嗑曹奕和一哥的呀[泪目]

600条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈？因为人家没满足你们的拉郎，就活该得挨骂？？

匿名用户>匿名用户

[拒绝]你圈没有巨巨，只有蛆蛆

匿名用户>匿名用户

真没明白你们怎么就嗑上他俩了，还嗑得这么zqsg？

匿名用户>匿名用户

颜呗，只要我族官员敢露脸，他们就敢凑cp

匿名用户>匿名用户

膝盖中箭……_(:з」∠)_

匿名用户>匿名用户

我也嗑过真人，可真人不发糖就要弄死真人吗？没这么嗑的

匿名用户>匿名用户

在他们眼里咱们一哥是惨遭抛弃的小Beta[捂脸]他们还把这种洗脑包到处发，还要拉全族一起声讨曹奕[跪]

匿名用户>匿名用户

我可去他们[马]的

匿名用户>匿名用户

这样一哥以后还怎么单身……[捂脸]

他明明就想当只快乐的单身汪，以及没有感情的族务机器[捂脸]

匿名用户>匿名用户

[滑稽]他们声讨得特别厉害，今天终于扒出那个A的wb了

匿名用户>匿名用户

[笑哭][笑哭]

匿名用户>匿名用户

不是他们扒的，是凉凉受不了自己跳出来送他们一首凉凉[吃瓜]

匿名用户>匿名用户

我在场，巨好笑hhhhh最怕空气突然安静

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

我看见他公开cp感觉就不好了！结果他cp原来就是照月凉！！[跪]那不用担心了[吃瓜][吃瓜]

780条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

谦谦君子，温润如玉[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

白公子战斗力大家有目共睹[推眼镜]

匿名用户>匿名用户

他叫白骁啊啊啊啊我终于知道我偶像的名字了！！

匿名用户>匿名用户

是凉爷让我知道骂人也得靠天赋[吃瓜]

匿名用户>匿名用户

哎，同样是嗑cp，照all党就没疯啊

匿名用户>匿名用户

惊照党也没

匿名用户>匿名用户

我就是惊照党，心里还是有一点点遗憾的，毕竟看他俩怼人怼了这么久了……[对手指]

匿名用户>匿名用户

信不信明天你惊鸿大大就成为他俩的粉头？

匿名用户>匿名用户

信[跪]

匿名用户>匿名用户

你大大不喜欢曹奕啦，她最近才知道白抗婚是为了曹奕，都要气死了

匿名用户>匿名用户

曹奕原来是黎O协的预备干部，O圈也有搞O强的，只不过这个O强要站O权、进O协，不然就打成不是O。曹奕和他发小还是激进O权，两人一个要从事业上碾压A，一个要从家庭上碾压A，反AB的倾向非常明显，但O权本身就是幼稚的，所以曹奕当时的设想就是“傍个A二代然后跻身名流把对方变成自己的背景板”，而他发小的设想是“生娃养娃把娃变成闪闪发光的大人物”，这都是得到黎O协支持的，后来他们醒悟了，引以为耻，跟O圈划清界线，曹奕就当兵去了，他发小带娃归隐了

匿名用户>匿名用户

曹奕真当过兵吗，看起来不像哎！

匿名用户>匿名用户

他是兵王啊，为了救O圈才走现在的路的

而且曹奕前期也不是渣，就是被洗脑了，以为A尊怎么怎么打压他们O，白队那个时候嫌弃他但也没放弃他。后来他俩把星夏救了之后关系就好起来了，慢慢从朋友到恋人。

匿名用户>匿名用户

我嗑！！

这四人我嗑！！星夏和曹白！！！

匿名用户>匿名用户

……

匿名用户>匿名用户

别嗑，大环境还在进行时，谁和谁都不一定HE

星夏现在分别绑着个狐狸精，曹白也不可能私奔

匿名用户>匿名用户

[跪]

匿名用户>匿名用户

无节操的我……觉得那俩狐狸精也还不错[捂脸]

匿名用户>匿名用户

还是A皇想得远啊，直接禁cp了！

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc

_(:з」∠)_我好想完结了……


	38. 矛盾

#OA

#anti O

第三十八章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 21,135,496,835 评论 614K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

怎么现在讨厌O就是直接讨厌曹奕了么[捂脸]

本来我以为新婚姻法出来O圈会被嘲弄一下，没想到是曹奕一人拉走了仇恨[跪]

贴一下曹奕的A兵证明，图源见水印，多图预警：

[表彰1.jpg]

[表彰2.jpg]

[表彰3.jpg]

[表彰4.jpg]

[表彰5.jpg]

[表彰6.jpg]

理论上一个O不可能这么能打，可实际上这个O就是兵王[跪]

有人要说兵王没啥了不起，A圈人均兵王，那就没什么好说的了，就算所有的A都是兵王，也不能改变曹奕牛逼的事实啊[捂脸][捂脸]

关于曹奕的黑历史他本人也解释了：

“我认为我是O强思维，不是O权，我没想过要搞特权。我当时对A二代也是有误解，所以想让他们威风扫地，后来我就被白骁教育了。”

“关于新O权，我呼吁大家都坚持平权，因为你高、你低，压力都是成倍增加的，只有大家都平等，都不分贵贱，我们所有人的利益才会得到最大保障。不管是我们O，还是全体ABO。”

\--------更新一波狗粮--------

白骁的wb：

“说我们A以前的画风就是大魔头应该没人反对吧？你做什么都有人黑，如果黑料再是O圈出来的马上传遍全族，辟谣的跑断腿都没用。在这种世风下，我从来没期待有哪个O是不带目的接近我的。但是曹奕为什么让我另眼相待了呢？他真的会将O权的军。”

评论

汪汪汪，汪汪汪[泪目]

白哥你真的没把图放错吗[跪][跪]

查看所有回复

790K赞•520K有用•400K评论•50分钟前

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

汪汪汪，汪汪汪[泪目]

709条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈形象生动

匿名用户>匿名用户

一边被虐，一边磕糖，狗生好艰难噢[嘤嘤嘤]

匿名用户>匿名用户

最美的爱情！白公子以前对O的印象肯定非常不好，是曹奕改变了他！

匿名用户>匿名用户

你好会说噢呜呜呜，多说点！

匿名用户>匿名用户

嗷呜这个梗好萌！

匿名用户>匿名用户

蓝道你就是传说中的抠糖小能手？！

匿名用户>匿名用户

有没有人撸文啊！怎么真的反倒没有人产粮了！

匿名用户>匿名用户

因为是真的啊[跪]

匿名用户>匿名用户

只有官粮才能满足了[捂脸]我好想知道白公子是怎么教育的[哭唧唧]

匿名用户>匿名用户

[哭唧唧][哭唧唧]我要住他们wb去

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

白哥你真的没把图放错吗[跪][跪]

933条评论

匿名用户（作者）>匿名用户

我不是白骁[跪]

匿名用户>匿名用户（作者）

我知道，我是说图源

匿名用户（作者）>匿名用户

哦哦

匿名用户>匿名用户（作者）

辣你是谁[滑稽]

匿名用户（作者）>匿名用户

半个奕迷[对手指]

我喜欢曹奕的剧，然后这次事件有点转粉了

我觉得他好有担当

匿名用户>匿名用户（作者）

说话太耿直，是将才非相才

匿名用户>匿名用户

你也是知情人吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

[吃瓜][吃瓜]

匿名用户>匿名用户

哪来这么多知情人[白眼]

匿名用户>匿名用户

我们要匿名到什么时候……除了有括号的经常分不清[捂脸]

匿名用户>匿名用户

匿到最后……我看到曹奕的勋章都吓到了，境外这么不和平啊

匿名用户>匿名用户

地太大了，物种又多

匿名用户>匿名用户

族里不让A和外族ABO呗，等于A星区虽然是A的，可里面的人还是各姓各的，时不时来给A一个反攻

匿名用户>匿名用户

卧槽……

匿名用户>匿名用户

我也不想A和外族ABO啊……那样A还是A，可BO就不一定是BO了[委屈巴巴]

匿名用户>匿名用户

所以BO快点独立不要老是看着A！哪天双A真的打不过外族了怎么办！

匿名用户>匿名用户

我觉得老B联就是想和O一起拖死双A呢，毕竟双A太强大了[doge]

匿名用户>匿名用户

这种话别乱说好吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

我为什么也有这种感觉……老B联对Beta是好，对其他人嘛……

匿名用户>匿名用户

看破不说破

匿名用户>匿名用户

我去，哪里来的睿智？？

匿名用户>匿名用户

举报了，一帮卖B贼

匿名用户>匿名用户

请问B联对Beta好在哪儿了？是少收税了还是没兵役了？A/O又配房又配车，医疗终身全免，Beta供房贷供车贷，看病按比例报销，你告诉我B联哪里没在割Beta的韭菜？

匿名用户>匿名用户

我的天就不能安静的嗑会儿cp吗，一定要整这些阴谋论？[小刀][小刀]

匿名用户>匿名用户

[跪]你们ABO太不和谐了，未成年人感到压力好大

匿名用户>匿名用户

同未成年，抑郁了

匿名用户>匿名用户

[拥抱][拥抱][拥抱]

匿名用户>匿名用户

天佑我ABO，劈死那些搞权斗搞分裂的吧！[愤怒][愤怒]

匿名用户>匿名用户

万一要分的是A呢？

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	39. 你们为什么讨厌A？

#OA

#anti O

第三十九章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 21,140,009,330 评论 615K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

引用一个对称的问答吧，超链接：你们为什么讨厌A？

这个答案和其他吹彩虹屁的不一样，真把A的劣势之处写到了，看完就会知道为什么A皇和双A做了那么多，仍然可以被谁一句话就带沟里去，出现信任危机。

原答案很长，概括的说呢，就是“A本魔王，奈何修仙”。

拿一个字来形容O，是弱，一个字来形容Beta，是庸，一个来形容A，是魔。神魔这些字眼听起来牛逼，其实背后的意思就是“异类”。

即使是现在，丑化A性的书依然想看就看得到。书里不会说这就是双A，但它们会暗示双A藏着“真面目”。包括第一代A体，也就是正宗“吊癌”，“狗一样的鸡巴，结的形状像个瘤子”，会被“客观的披露出来”，供你评头论足，恣意嘲笑。

你们说A的公信力为什么这么差？因为生理。对于绝大多数都是非A性的本族来说，双A就是异类。这个异类还没有什么可爱的外表，浑身威压，吓得人不敢大声说话，他们俊美的容颜也因此没有什么人看得到，就算看到了，也要被他们的下半身颠覆。

他们越强大，大众就越抵触，越想踩；越闪耀，大众就越嘲笑他们的鸡巴，越把他们想象得野蛮残暴。

你混得不好，没有人爱，无法当上人生赢家；你这么大的一个群体，引发这么多的问题，最后还是要靠A来解决；这都不是你的错，是A，A太霸道了，A权在欺压大众！

——只要这么把矛盾都转给A，族内气氛就愉快许多了。

而A呢？A是包子。一个魔头不好好当魔，想着修仙。把一切不公都当成是对自我的考验，宽厚待人，苛刻待己，搞得小A天天处于水深火热之中，叫天天不应，叫地地不灵，问一句“为什么，凭什么”，答曰“你是A，ABO的A”。幸好这些魔真的修成仙了，不然历代A皇下十八层地狱恐怕都难辞其咎吧。

评论

B圈：这个方x然怎么可以把B性讲成这样，太不像话了！A圈：哦！终于见到ABO的B了！[欣慰脸]

我们A不是吊癌！！【破音】

查看所有回复

2390K赞•1100K有用•430K评论•50分钟前

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

B圈：这个方x然怎么可以把B性讲成这样，太不像话了！

A圈：哦！终于见到ABO的B了！[欣慰脸]

900条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

方老也救不了B圈

匿名用户>匿名用户

很多人不知道A为什么那么“蠢”，“愚忠”，因为A从来不是谁的A，而是ABO的A。万事万物皆有ABO，哪怕把Beta和O都杀光，也会有偏B、偏O的人出现，甚至不是人，而是其他物种。A的路其实就两条：同化BO，或者甩掉BO，无论哪条路都需要A非常、非常强大和刻苦

匿名用户>匿名用户

错的是世界[跪]

匿名用户>匿名用户

所以现在是到甩掉老BO的时候了吗？[捂脸]感觉甩掉也正常呢，不分留着过年吗[捂脸]

匿名用户>匿名用户

那之前就是在闹离婚……？

匿名用户>匿名用户

[跪]我以为是跟O离，原来跟Beta也离

匿名用户>匿名用户

不可能全离的啦，当然是不接受A的就离，接受的还一样过日子啊

哎，还是那两百年彻底伤了双A的心

匿名用户>匿名用户

我不明白，初代不是已经道歉了吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

可初代一直被B圈骂叛徒啊，尊A也只是为了让Beta变A，并不是真的要对A好

匿名用户>匿名用户

那是不是说明ABO本来就难以共存呢？A找外族ABO也不可取吧？

匿名用户>匿名用户

有多少外族是生化革命进程中被大众抛弃的同胞啊，当时一个是血统的问题，一个就是尊A的问题，那些变异BO非常尊A，以至于“正统BO”一定要A驱逐他们

匿名用户>匿名用户

[跪]

匿名用户>匿名用户

分家挺好的，各过各的，过年串串门，还是亲戚[吃瓜]

匿名用户>匿名用户

三权真分立么……_(:з」∠)_

匿名用户>匿名用户

分立也是藕断丝连，你们还不懂高层的尿性么！

现在是要解放双A，当然双A要分就分，一部分分了，一部分还连着，连着的那部分好好刷好感呗[吃瓜]

匿名用户>匿名用户

老乔在台上，我相信他会处理好的

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

我们A不是吊癌！！【破音】

999条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

口说无凭[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

我怀疑你在开车，可是我没有证据[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

一听就是粉嫩嫩的小A，还没长结的那种[媚眼]

匿名用户>匿名用户

靠！

匿名用户>匿名用户

[惊恐]

匿名用户>匿名用户

我是说真的，我本来就有点怵鸡儿，就普通的那种就感觉很违和了，后来和我说还要长A的鸡儿，那么大的、还有个结的家伙塞在我的身体里，我艹

匿名用户>匿名用户

你是A女？

匿名用户>匿名用户

女生长大鸡鸡不是很兴奋嘛，我身边的都是

匿名用户>匿名用户

并不，第一反应是割掉的大有人在。小的直接割了，反正小的没意义（女的普遍比男的小一号，不如直接戴幻肢），大的平时要藏在体内的，感觉也很怪

我不是层主

匿名用户>匿名用户

我是层主！我就是这种想法！要攻我可以脐橙或者戴假鸡儿，没必要自己长个这玩意儿！！

可是A的鸡儿好棒噢[打脸][打脸]，艺术品有木有！！

成结就是像小黄书里说的那么好！！【捂鼻】

匿名用户>匿名用户

你是不是勾搭到哪个A男了[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

只是有A男鸡儿的男子[脸红]

匿名用户>匿名用户

信息量

匿名用户>匿名用户

有A男鸡儿是什么意思？

匿名用户>匿名用户

就是性转体，心理上为A可生理上不是，所以做了变性手术了。别的不敢说，可鸡儿肯定是很A了[美滋滋][美滋滋]ps.我也不是层主

匿名用户>匿名用户

等你长鸡儿了就会发现自己的鸡儿才是最A的[媚眼]

匿名用户>匿名用户

目瞪口呆

匿名用户>匿名用户

秒懂[推眼镜]

匿名用户>匿名用户

你们可不可以等等我，我晕车！

匿名用户>匿名用户

我操我自己[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

……愣住.jpg

匿名用户>匿名用户

我是不是应该删评论，感觉这层会停满各种车[打脸][打脸]

匿名用户>匿名用户

删号都没用[茶]

匿名用户>匿名用户

飚起来飚起来！女生长了个鸡巴确实像多了个汉子，然后他还是金针菇，好气啊！要么割了要么拉扯大（我是Beta）

匿名用户>匿名用户

我也嫌弃我的鸡巴[捂脸]可能A当初改体也是因为A女吧，一根大鸟儿先操哭自己了[捂脸]

匿名用户>匿名用户

这楼的信息量太大了

[respect][respect]

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	40. 热搜

#OA

#anti O

第四十章 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

你们为什么讨厌O？

RT，帮一个妹子问的，请大家说说真实的想法，先谢过了。

关注 21,153,879,290 评论 616K

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

匿名用户

康康你们都做了什么！

[截图.jpg]

我们女孩子的鸡儿都上热搜了！丧（gan）心（de）病（piao）狂（liang）！

#如何战胜你命里的大黑兽#[笑喷][笑喷]这特么谁取的TAG[笑喷][笑喷]我好奇点进去，结果笑得头都飞了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈[呲牙][呲牙]

那边投票还在进行中啊，如果你是未分化的女孩纸，你要留着鸡儿还是直接拿掉？[坏笑]

\---------

[笑喷]评论有人说是大型养宠现场，没错啊，一开始要么弱小可怜无助，要么凶巴巴丑兮兮还不听话，在主人的精心呵护下，品相慢慢好看起来了，气质慢慢出众起来了，不听话的时候也少了很多很多……

[偷笑][偷笑][偷笑]

不过养鸟和养花通常都是二选一吧，没有鸟儿或者放弃了鸟儿的姑娘们也没有什么可遗憾的，战姨妈同样乐趣无穷不是吗！我朋友就是天生生育型，我嫌弃废鸟儿的时候，她嫌弃大姨妈，我们俩也一直不懂以前的O为什么都不搞定生理期，姨妈外漏不烦吗？姨妈期禁忌不烦吗？姨妈痛和姨妈期泄泻不烦吗？反正我朋友是努力把她的姨妈送走了[坏笑]

然后我要解释一下我们女孩子确实是自用比对外输出的多的，为什么呢，因为养得不容易啊，觉得自己的宝贝只有自己才知道怎么疼，别人摸一下都介意的……毕竟又不是收到裤裆里就完了，还要收回肚子里的嘛！我们的雕雕只拱心上人！

评论

让我康康，康康完我再决定要不要当你们的心上人！

去看了圈，有人神雕有人狗鞭有人黄瓜有人蚯蚓……我的妈，你们什么都敢说啊[笑喷][笑喷]

查看所有回复

1390K赞•1180K有用•108K评论•30分钟前

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

让我康康，康康完我再决定要不要当你们的心上人！

499条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

匿名用户>匿名用户

甩你一张原图，直接劝退[滑稽]

匿名用户>匿名用户

原图不可能保留，亲妈都没法不嫌弃

匿名用户>匿名用户

[笑喷][笑喷]到底有多丑，我以为女孩的会标致些呢

匿名用户>匿名用户

做梦呢，天下鸡巴一般糙，不以男女为转移

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这是什么至理名言

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我要抄下来[笑喷][笑喷]

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

评论详情

匿名用户

去看了圈，有人神雕有人狗鞭有人黄瓜有人蚯蚓……我的妈，你们什么都敢说啊[笑喷][笑喷]

403条评论

匿名用户>匿名用户

赫赫，我们吕孩纸，什么样的大黑兽没长过

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

匿名用户>匿名用户

我的妈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

匿名用户>匿名用户

蓝孩纸甘拜下风

匿名用户>匿名用户

蓝孩纸，以前也是狗鞭，被女盆友拉去整了[捂脸]我说你用我花花的你管我前面的干嘛，她说看着不爽[哭唧唧]

匿名用户>匿名用户

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

匿名用户>匿名用户

吕孩纸无法理解我们蓝孩纸对狗鞭的崇拜[哭唧唧]

匿名用户>匿名用户

等等，狗鞭不是应该已经绝种了吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

只是在A中绝种了

匿名用户>匿名用户

[偷笑]当初狗鞭也只是A没打开结时的形态，打开了就是神龙了，跟现在一样爆信息素纹的

匿名用户>匿名用户

那不是很帅吗？

匿名用户>匿名用户

但你要想想那个时候哪有几个人能好好看一看A的，更别说撑到A结打开了[坏笑]

匿名用户>匿名用户

狗鞭不用洗好吗，巨丑[不开心]女帝喜欢O女就有看狗鞭不顺眼的原因，所以双A后来都只有神龙姿了

匿名用户>匿名用户

什么叫神龙姿？【乖巧.jpg】

匿名用户>匿名用户

这个嘛……[坏笑]

匿名用户>匿名用户

吐艳，我自己查[拜拜]

查看所有回复

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

tbc


	41. 两个机师

#OA

#anti O

第四十一章

最近的热搜有意思，女孩聊完养鸟儿，男孩开始聊养花，A神B秀，B圈果然是秀。

反观他们O圈，长期是O juan，本来反O协，好好反完了开始ABO就行了，结果安志轩那个王八蛋又搞什么O尊，害整个革命军队伍都背上了不必要的污名，现在还得想办法洗清。

他叫吴晏，安志轩反了之后他又叫日安，总有一天要日死安志轩那个憨比。

“嗨呀，星夏今天又没有同框。”上铺的妖O哥发出了cp狗的叹息，“他俩真的是一对吗？我希望不是啊，这一个月能处几天啊？”

“赵阴阳，午休呢，你叽叽歪歪什么？”他踹了上铺一脚。

“你不是没睡么，”赵阴阳挪了挪身子，又用那种关怀的语气叨叨，“你说他们俩是不是一对呀，要是为什么还绑单人机？绑双人机不好吗？”

“我俩也不是一对呀，我俩还绑一架AO机。”

“所以应该我们俩各绑一架超A，他们俩绑AO啊！”

“人家神机师，神，知道吗？你想绑超A也要超A肯认你！睡觉！”他骂道。

赵阴阳，本名叫赵吾行，一个Beta转O。似乎是为了泡A才转O的，去年在知乎上，这小子写了个Beta装O后跟A谈恋爱的小文章，还火了，无数网友噫呜呜噫的祝他跟那个A爹幸福。然而剧情写到他真变性后就断更了，不知道是不是本人忽然想到了现实的残酷。

“为什么让我和那小子凑搭档？”他问过队长。

“你一个人不行呗。”队长慢条斯理的回，仿佛对他当胸拍了一掌，噗叽，他吐血三升。

这除了是对纯O当机师的质疑，还有对纯O握大权的质疑，上头不希望再出现一个黎思元或者安志轩了。

能怎么办？都是你O强自己搞出来的信用问题！

睡了个午觉，光合作用给予了他绝佳的状态。尽管各种权嘴上喊着不要A，可A体的优越性人人都想复制。分娩改A女的脐生就不说了，进食和排泄也跟着改双A那种仙人式——早年只有A可以进行光合作用，从而让战斗状态不被屎尿屁和饥劳渴打断，后来一次次的生化革命就让B体和O体也有了这种优势。

不过ABO真要类比也应该是游戏里说的那种魅魔，肉体掏得更干净了，发情的欲望就更凶。到头来，还是只有毅力惊人的A为尊，独自芬芳。

“我们今天主线做完能不能做一做DLC？”妖O哥一边倒着走一边跟他商量，白净的脸上浮现着狗腿般的笑容。

“还DLC，你以为上机演练跟玩游戏一样啊。”他看见他就来气，黑着脸。

“我就是想让它不那么枯燥嘛。讲真，你真的好A啊，就像威压还没去掉时的那种A。”赵阴阳惆怅着，慢慢从正前方挪到他的左手边。

“那你应该趴地上啊，你怎么可能抬头看我？”他挑挑眉，大步将对方甩在身后。

一个游戏玩了太多遍就会腻，同理，机师训练也从一开始的兴奋变成麻木。但是对于他这种有抱负的机师而言，枯燥是可以克服的。无奈AO机是双人机，他还是A位，他状态好，就要帮助他同伴的状态也好。

“赵阴阳，你怎么样啊？”

“呃？我没事啊。”

“那你同步率怎么这么低。”

“哎……也没有很低吧。”赵阴阳似乎有点心虚，数据从85%跳到了87%，可惜还是在战损的范畴。

“不想训练？”

“没，就是太多次了，有点没意思。”87%又掉回85%了。

“你这韧性也太差了吧，万一真打仗呢？”他耐着性子说，要不是在机甲上，他就吼了。可一条绳上的蚂蚱，吼有用吗？

“真打仗我就没空无聊了。”赵阴阳说。

“是，然后你熟练度不够就会手忙脚乱，到时咱俩一起坠机。”

“嗷，这又不是飞机，不会啦！”赵阴阳终于良心发现了，85%直升到100%。

“下一轮我们换位吧，”他说，“你来上A位。”

“什么？可以吗？”赵吾行又惊又喜，实时状态120%。

他笑了笑，“是啊，两个位置都要熟的嘛。”

tbc


	42. 训练

#OA

#anti O

第四十二章

按照他的设想，赵阴阳应该晕机。比如没撑几秒就拔掉后颈管，然后恶心呕吐，眼泪汪汪。因为两个位置的脑压明显不同，如果没习惯，必然要晕个昏天暗地。

可赵阴阳却像找到本命机位一样，如鱼得水，状态全开。

“嗨呀，果然还是打辅助适合我呀！能够躺的局我为什么要去C呢？”赵阴阳的声音美滋滋的。

“谁准你躺了？AO是双C！”他咬住后槽牙。

“我知道我知道，我就是奉承你一下。”赵阴阳一点也不怕他了。

“你现在挺狂的啊？”

“我是A嘛！横着走！”赵阴阳大声的说。

他就是讨厌他这一点，在做的都是他自己想做的事，却非要打上A或者O的名号。A/O都是少数人口，关于A关于O的负面形象能被长久广泛的传播，这些B功不可没。

“等你拉得住我再说吧。”

A位，除了要守住O位的后背外，更重要的是在O位状态不够稳定时确保其良好的作战水平，使之在高同步率下也可以有效发挥，不被充盈的信息素带跑。

“哇，你为什么升这么高！你在发情期吗？”赵阴阳看见飙升的数字哇哇直叫。

“我的溢出值是240%，在那之前你要是敢拿针扎我，你就死定了。”

“240？！我不行，我170就溢出了！！”

“啧，那就170吧，跟紧了！”他发动引擎，出击。

“170也太高了，150才安全！！哇啊啊啊这是什么压力我不能呼吸了！！”

他听着那小子的哀叫心里一阵痛快，操纵机甲就耍起了颠簸度最高的体术。由于他是人机一体的状态，整个意识都挪到了系统中，身体压根就感觉不到什么不适。

“别动别动你让我适应一下！！救命啊，我好晕~~~！！”可赵阴阳就惨了，胃里翻江倒海。

就是要让你晕！他做出一个倒拔杨柳的架势，朝地上狠狠的一摔，再左右开弓打出凛凛的拳风，最后来个泰山压顶，训练场的四周扬起了漫天黄沙。

赵阴阳似乎完全被震晕过去，系统第一时间将他脱离了战斗状态，控制台显示A位变成自动模式。

哼。他轻轻鄙视了一个，让机甲复位为最初始的站立式。

“次奥！！”

两分钟后，赵阴阳在系统的医疗复苏下恢复意识，拔掉后颈管七手八脚的下了A位。

“换回来吧大哥~~我会好好训练的！”他对他嘤嘤道。

下训后有机检和机师的体检，赵阴阳一马当先的跑去医生那儿求查体。这么娇贵，怎么当上机师的？

“哎，你是不是又欺负人家了！”机检组的维修人员小周打了个趣。

“瞎说。”他矢口否认。

“你们两个冤家呀，”小周啧啧嘴，“他喜欢A，你足够A，你们俩凑一对不就完了吗。”

“靠，拉郎也不是这么拉的！”他起了一阵恶寒。

“颜即是正义！”小周却起哄。

小周显然还嫩着，不知道成年人只看肉体。当然颜也可以加分，可发情的时候颜好不好看，平时怎么可能看出来？

他今年二十六岁，处过一个A四个Beta。A是A女，也是攻，两人就慢慢分了，那四个Beta呢，有伪A有伪O，还有一个普普通通的Beta，最终还是这个Beta跟他处得最久。

“外宿？”队长把他瞅了一眼，“噢，那个来了是吧。”

“你怎么这么贱呐。”他嫌弃。

“哎呀，我好久没有那个了，羡慕你们年轻小伙汁呀。”队长这个B笑得他头皮发麻，鸡皮疙瘩狂掉。

“批不批？我就一个晚上，明早及时归队。”

“不批。”

“为啥啊？”

“日机甲去，晚上加训！”老B男一秒就变脸为冷酷的兵官，军令如山。

我日……！

他悻悻回到自己班，赵阴阳正在大呼小叫：“发生什么事啦，怎么又要练？”

小周的声音从通讯器那头传来：“不知道啊，机检一会儿就结束，你们过来集合吧。”

赵阴阳：“我还想好好做个SPA啊……”

他假装不知道情况，哼了声：“上官戎这人就是狗比，老B男没人要，专门练咱们的。”

赵阴阳猛然回头，对他露出个狐疑的表情：“你惹他的？”

他立刻咂了一下嘴，撇清关系。

赵阴阳火眼金睛：“次奥原来是你作的！你这个贱人！！”

tbc


	43. 千钧

#OA  
#anti O

第四十三章

“原来你真的在发情，”赵阴阳咕哝，把他偷偷瞄了两眼，“这么A的人也会发情啊。”

“只是发情期，不代表我在发情。”他斜他一眼，他们两人正在前往机甲区的路上，电梯平稳的上升着。

“那你们现在发情期和非发情期有什么不一样？”

“你觉得呢？”

“我不知道呀！你看起来和平时又没有什么不同！”

“那不就是了。”

万婴成胤，说的就是要O把发情期克服掉，将强迫别人生孩子变成让别人主动和O组家庭，他发不发情当然都一样A。

“可是……真的一点区别都没有吗？”赵阴阳露出将信将疑的表情。

“你想要什么区别？”他挑眉。

要说区别么，当然有，可跟这小子又有什么关系？他俩一不处对象，二不是灵魂队友，他万一真暴走了或者发情了，呼叫的也是总部，依靠的是A位的辅助系统，这个假O真B能做什么？

上机，按部就班的进行机师登录。

虽然生理期加训不算什么新鲜事——打仗可不会等他们状态好不好，可以当战损状态练，也可以当小宇宙状态练，练着练着，小兵的身体素质就上去了——可这就像步兵精英跑武装五公里似的，跑了七八年，也照样有人不习惯。

他一边在心里骂着上官戎狗比，一边感受系统发出的微弱波群拽着他的大脑产生了许多光怪陆离的景象。

呕……他居然感到头晕。

这和平时的情况太不一样，也和以往的发情期登录完全不一样，他升起了警觉，正要对此做出反应，一个玩世不恭的男音就跳进他的脑海：

“元狩君，借我两只虫子玩玩呗？”

什么？

“夏侯，不要动我的虫子。”另一个温婉的男音说。

“是它先招惹我的哎。”

他的头好像被谁拍了拍。

我操？他睁大了眼。那些花花绿绿的景象全散去了，一个巨型的、打扮得像千钧的青年映入他的眼帘。

是个千钧就长相出众，这个巨型的也不例外。只见对方长身玉立，束发冠帽，文质彬彬，俨然是诗词中描绘的那种白玉公子，只不过神色忧愁了些，目光忧心忡忡的，在看着他。

靠，看来并不是对方体格超标了，而是他的体格太袖珍了。他发现自己正被一个看起来也是千钧的男人抓着，后者轻轻的一抛，他就被抛到了半空，身子下意识的蜷成了一个球。

接着，这个千钧又把他接住了，双手互换的把他传来传去。

@#$%&*……

“我差点就弄死它了，幸亏你把它改得很好看啊。”夏侯说，把晕头转向的他放在掌心摩挲安抚。

“它还是只幼虫，不是故意要乱跑的，”元狩君说，“如果它哪里冒犯你了，我跟你赔不是。”

“哦？它之前可凶了，你要怎么赔……哎呦！”忽然有人抽了这个夏侯一鞭子，夏侯带他飞到了旁边的树上。

平地飞？这些家伙果然是千钧！

“靠，星河，你不是去相亲了吗？”夏侯冲着树下的来人嚷嚷，“哦~你脾气太臭，被刷下来了吧！”

那人也不客气，冷冷道：“正憋着我一肚子火，你要帮我解么？”

声音低沉悦耳，字正腔圆，可又分明透着股狂气，光用听的就知道他不好惹。

“矮油，想AA啊？可小爷今天只宠这只虫子。”夏侯用油腻的语调说着，把他凑到嘴边，在他的后颈上亲了一口。

恶……

“它还没有信息素，你放开它吧。”元狩君无奈道。

“这么漂亮你居然不给它信息素？”夏侯仿佛难以置信一般，将他的身体倒过来，从一团球的状态掰直了，露出相对柔软的腹部。

摸哪呢？！

稍后，夏侯抽回在他的下腹乱戳的手指，露出个扫兴的表情。

“原来是个太监。”

操！他忍无可忍，一个用力就从壳里脱了出去，弹到对方的脸上，也不知道是几千还是几万颗的牙齿全扎进了对方的皮肤。

“啊——！”

对方哗啦啦的从树上掉了下去。

tbc


	44. 记忆

#OA

#anti O

第四十四章

“虫子啊虫子，你为什么要咬我~”夏侯捏着他的尸体长吁短叹。原来这家伙的体液对于虫子来说是剧毒，他这一口咬完，自己的身子也僵了。

“你没事吧？”元狩君看了看夏侯的脸，伤口已经愈合了，而A信息素含量极高的血液也迅速挥发，连丝痕迹也没留下。

“我会有什么事啊，”夏侯笑道，“可惜了这只皮皮虾，本来还想椒盐的说~”

“你那儿那么多只还不够吃？”星河鄙视一眼，“快还给阿熠！”

“是是是~”夏侯把他硬邦邦的身体往元狩君怀里一丢，就躲回树上，“你可要当心啊阿熠，这些家伙说到底还是畜牲，别太宠了~~”

“找死！”星河见一鞭打不着，也飞上树，两人就在巨大的树木间你追我逃起来。

元狩君默默的回收了树下的虫壳，然后对他的尸体改造起来。他发现自己全身被一团奇异的光笼罩了，什么也看不见，也感受不到。接着，他的视野切换到了光球之外，像个旁观者似的，看着元狩君把那个虫尸变成一块血玉状的物质，又把这块血玉一分为二，做成了一枚扳指和一串腰坠。

靠，这是什么操作？

他愣愣的看元狩君完成了这一切，并把扳指送给了星河，而腰坠送给夏侯，以此拜托两人不要将这件事扩大。

“嗐，你太客气了。”夏侯笑眯眯的接过礼物，爱不释手。

“你把我想成什么人了？”星河露出埋怨的表情，不肯收的样子。

“那给我吧！”夏侯马上两眼放光，一边戴好腰坠一边发出诡异的笑声，“嘿嘿，都是我的~~”

“滚！”星河推开他把那枚扳指套上了。

“那我先告辞了。”元狩君说，抬手将空间撕开一道裂口。他走进裂口中，身影和裂口一起消失了。

“哎呀，还想请他光合的！”夏侯惋惜道，“本仙师提炼的纯天然植物精华，那可是相当好用的——”

他一把抓住了也要离开的星河，亲昵的勾住他的脖子：“咱们两个去吧~星河君~~一边光合，一边还可以吃皮皮虾啊~~~”

“吃你妹！放开我！”

“矮油，走啦走啦~”

夏侯不由分说的也撕开一道裂口，庞大的气流把他们都吸了进去，就这样转移了。

转移的时候，他感到很像平时登录机甲的时候，眼前一片漩涡状的色彩斑斓的景象，意识仿佛从躯壳中被剥离了。

他随着漩涡转啊转，耳边听到了错杂的声流：

“星河君，你为什么老想回族里？你看我们呆的这个地方，百年前还是片大戈壁，如今都郁郁葱葱了。我们千钧自个儿玩自己的，不是比回去舔那些作天作地的废物强？”

“不回去，族里对千钧的误会就会更大。”

“嗐，只要这世界一天是皇门的，千钧就得遭这些非议。族里只会说‘本能’‘包容’~可对着同样只是因为本能作乱的虫族、变异人，又说‘世代为奴，不得翻身’。”

“我正想回去改变这一切。”

“那你是在白费力气。”

“为什么？”

“百废之强，强在不要脸，万婴之强，强在不要命。他们俩一联手，分分钟要你背上血案的！现在又没到活不下去的地步，何必跟他们一般见识？”

“……”

“学学元狩君嘛~先把跟咱们朝夕相处的朋友团结了。”

这是谁的记忆……？

“小虫子，来康康你哥噢~来来来~抓着……哎呦，干嘛又打我！”

“谁让你吓唬孩子？”

“我是提醒它别像它哥那么皮，小心也一样英年早逝！”

“还不是因为咬的是你。”

“哎呀，我这信息素呀~以后真去拓岳了，希望标到的那块土地归你们啊~”

“好好的说这干嘛？”

“哈哈，人生苦短，及时行乐~~~”

……

“咦？这小孩儿是谁，怎么这么小就分化了？”

“她是某位A女所生，先让她跟你练着吧。”

“A二代啊？”

“我叫惊鸿，大哥哥你呢？”

“惊鸿是字吗？那我字匡明哟~”

……匡明……？

匡明？！

他忽然想起这名字是谁的，猛的一惊，睁开了眼。

tbc


	45. 标记

#OA

#anti O

第四十五章

公子匡明，传说中的“疫神”。生前履历不详，只知道他被B权极端分子迫害，推进虫壳炼化炉活活分解了。

那之后这个炉出厂了一台华美的机甲，名为“江火流萤”，为大规模杀伤性生化武器，不管是攻击的对象也好，还是机师自身也好，全都染上机体自身携带的超级病毒而变成怪物！

当然，病毒对A无效，对O也无效，只感染Beta，因此也被称为“匡明之怒”。

这件事他原本并不知道，网络上也完全搜索不到相关的内容，只是赵阴阳那小子，有一次把他的纸片人游戏角色命名为“匡明”，让他好奇问了句，于是那小子说了这个故事……

他一直都以为这只是那小子新编的故事！

“等等我啊，AO机不能没有O位的啦！”赵阴阳的声音从通讯器里传来。

他愣了愣，迅速脱离登录，照着正从机师室大门走进来的某人就扑了上去，揪住了他的领子：

匡明是谁——？！

他本来想这么说的，可是话一到嘴边，好像就有一股无形的力量在堵住他的喉咙，让他怎么也发不出声来。

他瞪大眼睛，看见赵阴阳一脸错愕的看着他，十分无辜的样子。

“操，装什么，我问你——”匡明是谁！！

后面的声音又发不出来了。

他的鼻尖忽然嗅到一阵幽幽的香气，尽管他马上就屏住呼吸，缩紧毛孔，可全身还是被那抹香气入侵了，他的口腔、鼻腔、泪腺、大脑因此都是那抹芬芳馥郁的香气，眼睛发红，皮肤灼热。

“操操操，你怎么了？”赵阴阳紧紧抓住他的手。

可惜他看不见，什么也看不见。只有一片漆黑的景象，像块幕似的拉在眼前，然后一个微笑着的男人凭空出现在幕上。

夏侯匡明。

“你想知道什么？”夏侯匡明问。

“！！”他无法做出反应，只能看着这个千钧朝他伸出了手，推着他的额头，令他整个人向后倒去。

他无法动弹，无法反抗，失重的感觉令他的心口猛的提了起来。

然后他倒进一片信息素海里——

“宰相家那位发疯了！”

“元帅的夫人之前也是啊！”

“天，千钧有没有不渣的啊！嫁给他们的万婴一个一个都疯了！”

“唉，送进万婴殿后恐怕也只有横着出了……我就没听说有治好的，倒是孩子不断的生呢。”

“啊啊啊太渣了受不了啊，这些吊癌野蛮人！”

不知道是谁的声音顺着他的坠落涌了过来，一个接着一个：

“气死我了，明明是夫人发疯，怎么又怪到大人头上了！大人是我见过脾气最好的男人了！”

“好了好了，大人不让我们说，我们就不要跟人争了，只有等夫人好了才有的说啊。”

“夫人到底是什么毛病啊！天天阴一阵晴一阵的就算了，怎么那天还说一切都是大人的错，要杀他？！我当时都想抽他两巴掌了！”

“我也没闹明白……”

“哎，万婴会不会真的都有病啊？这里也有病？”

……

“我要杀了他，我要杀了全部的A！”

“什么狗屁千钧，你们就是这个世界最大的敌人！统统去死！去死！！”

“赤明老贼——！！你这个大骗子！！滚你的万婴成胤——！！万婴永远都不会变成大胤的，因为有千钧压着！千钧在压着啊——！！”

……又是不同的人，这些都是谁？

为什么骂老祖宗？

“主席，您这是干嘛呀？”

“撤了，项目都撤了！把无痛分娩那些接着弄就行了！”

“主席……？好好的忽然怎么了啊，咱们说好的要当虫后呐……”

“当个屁！虫后也不过是A皇手里的虫子，说捏就捏死了！这个世界都是他们的，只要你带着信息素，哪怕只有一丁点！没戏！！”

…………

“陛下，黎主席他……下令停了O协所有的厂子，这可咋办呐……”

“叫A联组个办公室，把活都接过来吧。”

“这……”

“去吧。”

“是。”

“哥，小黎也不行啦？”

“看来是那样啦。”

“您不再哄哄？”

“小黎半个A啊，这事只能等他自己想通。”

“那万一他想不通了呢？”

“我们别刺激他了嘛，你上次不是搞了颗星很漂亮么？送给小黎吧，让他把O协都迁过去，不就好了？眼不见为净，心情自然就好了嘛。”

“靠，您可真是我亲哥！”

……

“咱们这法是不是该修了？为什么O对A做了那么多恶事都不处理？非要闹出人命才算事吗？”

“理论上O不可能伤A呗，如果A被伤了，那都是A的问题。”

“荒唐！”

“唉，他们现在就是把A当仇人了，一时还真没有办法。”

“为什么不干脆公开他们都有癔症？”

“癔不癔还在观察嘛，不过公开了还不是照样得你A去娶？而且你看看现在的风评，A联就算真的给了充足的证明，人家也以为我们是泼脏水。”

“这……！这也太憋屈了吧！”

“抗压一万年嘛，受着吧。”

……

“你在可怜谁！滚！”

“我不是在可怜。”

“滚！伪君子，能不能不要出现在我面前！我看见你的脸就想吐！”

“一想到我被你标记过就浑身恶寒，恨不得扒了我自己的皮！你是不是就想我那样做？你们A没一个好东西！不要再假惺惺的来看我了！滚——！！”

“呃？！”

“冷静点了吗？”

“咿…………！！”

“你说什么我都不会当真的，我们A只信魂引。真讨厌我的话，就让它拒绝我吧。”

“住、住手……！不要、控制我！”

“它可不是这么说的呢。你听不见吗？它在说，‘请标记我’。”

……

“嫂子的身体好点了吗？”

“嗯，已经不闹了。上周我停药了，应该过阵子就能有孩子了吧。”

“真的？那就不必再两头跑了吧？”

“是啊。”

“……师兄！”

“哦？…呵……”

“师兄，想哭就哭吧，这段时间你辛苦了。”

“……”

‘你就是礁峣？这么瘦啊？’

‘藏着什么好东西？哇啊啊，是虫子！什么鬼啊？你们在塞外就吃这个东西吗？太惨了吧！’

‘看我干嘛，我问过医生了，他说你可以吃这些啊，老做光合嘴里也没味儿吧~’

‘靠，小哥哥，你胖得也太快了吧！再好看点不就可以叫A皇赐婚了？’

‘我，我没喜欢你啊，只是主席说你想娶我，我看你也找不到别的O了，就做做善事吧！’

‘礁峣，礁峣，礁峣，礁峣，嘿嘿！’

‘别碰我了，想吐。’

‘我说得还不够清楚吗？去死吧，我从来没有喜欢过你，全都是你用信息素操控的，把我的人生还来啊！’

tbc


	46. 坚守

#OA

#anti O

第四十六章

“万婴此症，与百废之惧症相当，皆魂引本身所致，目前尚没有很好的治疗方案，只能以预防为主。从今往后，千钧与万婴的结合，需加重千钧的用药，避免双方发生过深的标记，尤其不可让万婴被永久标记。其次，勿使万婴对千钧产生过多情感意识，从而引起心智失调。万婴对魂引极其敏感，单纯接触便可出现激烈的全身反应，甚至濒死，假如再经过情感的加持，大脑长期受此浸润，时时充盈，万婴之体必无法接受，大脑必先受累。”

“针对已经获病的万婴，隔离并对症治疗可缓解其病情。各千钧需谨遵医嘱，前期及时陪护，早日助患者脱离急病期，后期严格隔离，不擅自探视患者，以避免再刺激患者。因患者有发情性，千钧可不再服避子汤，助其用孕期代替发情，减少双方接触的机会。至于万婴之子，可送入国家育儿院由专人抚养与照料，使其因母体服药而造成的先天不足逐渐痊愈。”

“嗳，青衣长的话，是不是坐实了万婴都有病啊？”

“不算病吧，就是些生理之弱罢了。”

“这也太弱了吧，小百废也就是跪一跪，跪完了照样当大兴，万婴这是后半辈子都在卧床啊！”

“不是说了，可以预防的。”

“呵呵，预防不就是嫖的意思了？跟你发情，但是不跟你成结，也不跟你恋爱，甚至对你一点点感情都不能有。哎，恨算不算感情啊？他们会不会还是恨我们啊？”

“好了好了，你又不是大千钧，你不会有万婴的。”

“我真是心疼我们的大千钧啊，育儿院今后也要变成万婴育儿院了吧，收的都是O二代了……啧啧，不如现在开始就叫做‘万婴时代’好了？”

“这是大千钧的家事，我们不要讨论了。”

“行行行，家丑不可外扬，千钧背锅到底。反正皇上都下了封口令了，我们就缝上嘴呗。”

这些是……这些是什么……？这些千钧都在说什么？

“主席，您真的不管了吗？我们的人还在一个一个的被本能吞噬啊！”

“他们已经嫁给A了，由A管吧。”

“可是……既然一切都是信息素的错，那我们阻断信息素怎么样！说不定O慢慢就一点信息素都不剩了！”

“那样O跟灭绝了有什么区别？我们身上还有O的标志吗？”

“只要能过得更好，那又有什么关系呢？”

“我恨这样。我们O难道就非得变得面目全非吗？我们的信息素就一无是处吗？Beta和A都可以好好生活，我们为什么就不行？我们难道就真的比他们劣等吗？我不甘心，我不甘心啊……！”

“主席……”

……………

“哥，你真的不去看看小黎啊？”

“他啊，现在什么也听不进，你只要是千钧，或者帮千钧说话，他就膈应你，你还是快点把那颗星弄好，让他们住进去吧。”

“可我那颗星本来是为底下千钧开的，很多设施都不一样嘛，现在城都建到另一个地方去了，还要两三年的工期呢。”

“反正这事你去办好。”

“是，但万一建好了他们不住呢？”

“那就搞成旅游星嘛。”

“你真的一颗星都不想留给咱们自己的兄弟啊？”

“哎呀，塞外不都是他们的嘛？”

“好吧。”

…………

“A联为什么都不帮A说两句的？只会叫咱们不喜欢就去塞外！”

“你没听说吗，A联就是盯着A削的组织，Beta和O大人他们都接待得够舔。”

“那他们也没舔到什么吧？先皇都在被骂啊？”

“这就叫贱。我们再呆一呆就走吧，塞外多逍遥，全是千钧，那里才是我们的家！”

…………

“A联苦啊，被别人骂，被双A也骂。其他A还有去塞外的权利，我们呢？”

“谁叫你要当皇门啊，不当不就好了。”

“可是不当皇门，又怎么有机会跟异性好好接触呢？不多接触，双方又怎么可能摆脱本能的影响，实现信息素解放呢？小朋友们不理解，只会怪，大朋友们理解了，但更愿意束之高阁，呜呼！”

“好啦，好歹他们承认持国为千钧之首啊，不然大千钧不是招安而是割据，现在哪还有什么百跟万！”

…………

“师兄，我们是不是被坑了？万婴的事，婚前一点都没提，到现在舆论都是骂虐妻的！我们为什么要受这种非难？”

“随他们去吧，都是些黑子，就算没有这件事，他们也还是要骂我们的。”

“这也太欺负人了吧！如果Beta和O骨子里就不欢迎A，我们A为什么还要当ABO的A？都说族里的A才是正统，可我看根本没有A的风骨和血性！”

“不，褚威，这正是A性的必然。因为A是逆天之人，傲慢的违背天性，谓之‘抗击本能’，傲慢的扭转生死，谓之‘逆天改命’，所以A必将受到其他没有逆天之人的误解，甚至仇恨。要为此后悔吗？要为此黑化吗？不，要接着走下去，直到全族都是逆天之人，全族都实现信息素独立！我们A啊，是在为自己坚守着啊！”

tbc


	47. 喧哗

#OA

#anti O

第四十七章

“A权太恶心啦，有人虐妻都不处理！”

“那些A感觉就不像好人，我觉得他们跟虫子一个味儿！”

“鬼知道他们怎么在虫瘴中活下来的，万婴对信息素最敏感啦，说不定就是他们发现了A的秘密，才一个一个都被害了！”

“什么？那更应该查啊！我们一定不能让这事被掩盖过去！”

“A联出来给大众一个交代！”

“A联出来解释！”

“哇，A的口碑血崩啊，拉都拉不回。”

“这也没办法，O人见人爱，嫁给A算是鲜花插牛粪了吧？”

“你更过分啊，A都成牛粪了！”

“我只是想表达在一般Beta眼里A跟O的差距。”

“唉，没接触过A的时候真的会怕，可接触过了吧，就会疑惑A真的有这么好么？反正我还是不能打从心底里相信A，我也不知道为什么。”

“这就是我们Beta的本能啊。不论A做了多少，这道天生的墙如果大家不主动拆除的话，族里就不可能真的实现融合。”

“呃……”

“主席，好好的为什么要辞职啊？”

“我已经看不见前面的路了，再担任下去怕要成为O的千古罪人。”

“哪有这么严重啊！主席，我们去见见A皇吧！他一定会有办法的！”

“不要靠他们！ABO都是A的，他们说什么都是对A有好处，绝对不会真的有益于我们O的！”

“主席……”

“你知道我们O为什么显得这么无能吗？因为这是A权的天下！他们要我们违背生理，视本能为万恶之源！可是我们只是生来如此，又有什么错？为什么A要一副施恩者的模样，而我们O要一副被恩惠的模样？！”

“主席，你在说什么呀……主席，你不要吓我啊！”

“你的表情好像我也疯了？”

“主席，我好怕，你别吓我了好吗？不要想这些了，你想辞职我马上去通知其他人！”

“你是不是认为我疯了？你是不是想叫人来，把我也送进万婴殿？”

“主席……！”

“我没疯！那些万婴也没疯！我们才是真正在为万婴的利益考虑的，我们才知道万婴应该要怎么活得有尊严！”

“那就是推翻A权，驱逐所有的A！这个世上不需要标记者，我们O不需要主人！A和A权是我们O的敌人，也是这个世界的敌人！”

“好啦好啦，别哭啦，小黎不会有事的，他是天生的大胤体质，休息一阵子就会好啦。”

“真，真的吗？主席他会不会……会不会……呜呜呜！”

“不会啦不会啦，你赶紧擦干眼泪，当做什么事都没发生过，这就是可不能再惊动别人了。”

“嗯，好，好的，曹公子，你一定要，要照顾好我们主席……！”

“放心吧，我跟小黎以前都是一起挨我哥揍的哦~~！”

“真，真的假的啊，原来A皇大人也会揍人啊。”

“嗐，以前不都不是A嘛~随便造~”

“当，当A看来，真的，真的很不容易呢。”

“我真是没有哄人的天赋呀，你怎么又哭了……”

“我没哭了，这，这是刚才哭，哭得太狠。”

“噗。”

“等我，等我顺过气，就好了。”

“哈哈哈哈，好。”

“主席，主席一定是太累了，那些话，不是认真的。”

“安啦，我不会往心里去的。”

“嗯…！”

“哟，你醒了？”

“……”

“你也太搞笑啦，信息素紊乱哎，幸好我感应到了，要不然你的一世英名就毁啦！”

“……原来我也有标记者。”

“不算不算啦，我只是在你失控的时候帮你恢复一下啦，你不属于我，我也不属于你。”

“……”

“其实我想早点来看你的，但是又怕说错话刺激到你。你还记得昏迷前的事吗？”

“……记得。”

“那么你还那样认为么，我们A才是最大的敌人？”

“……”

“我倒是无所谓哦，毕竟现在的待遇也跟公敌差不多，如果能干脆的黑化，创造一个只有AA和未成年是主人的世界，似乎也不错哦？”

“……！A皇也是这样的心思吗？”

“我哥是我哥，我是我。”

“……”

“我很困惑啊，你们到底有什么不满的？完全没做错事却被骂的是A吧，可是那些A仍然在拼命维护他们的O啊？家庭已经如此不幸了，人前还要努力维持A容A姿，不让别人觉得‘A现在不行了’，‘A权要完蛋了’，免得族里陷入真正的动荡，但他们都得到了什么啊？比如你这个O协主席的敌对宣言？”

“我承认那些A是很辛苦，但是这一切不是A权的政策造成的吗？”

“我们的政策？错在哪了？”

“完全要异性扼杀自己的生理特性来配合A！”

“哦，你们的生理特性，就是顾着自己爽，然后把信息素到处释放，引发周围的人强烈分心，不得不来跟你们发情吗？”

“……你竟然……竟然这么说O！”

“我哪里说得不对？换个性别这样做得到的是什么评价，你会不知道？为什么双标？因为你们承认自己比我们‘弱’，需要大家对你们特别照顾？那为何对接受帮助又这么玻璃心，一定要把A的好意踩在脚下、随便践踏？”

“……！”

“为什么是这种牺牲A、硬捧O、强行把AO绑在一起的政策？因为你们这些家伙只有这样才活得下去，只有我们将那些最优秀的A白白送给你们，陪你们发情，帮你们吃药，给你们挡风遮雨，做牛做马，你们才不会濒死，不用生产地狱，不用被族人骂贱货而是当高高在上的公主。可你们的条件是如此苛刻，连正常的夫妻情谊都维持不了，一定要让A完全变成工具，绝对不妨碍你们的‘生理稳态’。喂，你真的可以为这种秉性自豪吗？真的可以在这里大声喧闹，说是A造成了你们的卑劣？”

tbc


End file.
